Saint Seiya Next Generation
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sora, el nuevo caballero de pegaso tras termina su entrenamiento va a Palestra para encontrarse con sus padres, pero tendrá que ganar el torneo de los caballeros si quiere verlos, pero una nueva amenaza aparece junto con la verdad de hace 13 años , Sora junto con un nuevo grupo de caballeros pelearan no solo por Athena si no para proteger lo que mas aman.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya , esta es mi versión de como seria la siguiente generación de caballeros XD, que le deparara el destino a este nuevo grupo de jóvenes dispuestos a dar su vida por lo que aman? y quienes serán los que amenacen con apoderarse de la tierra?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toie :3

En algún lugar donde se oían varias explosiones se veía a un joven de cabello castaño de ojos verdes esquivar varios golpes que provenían de una mujer peli naranja que cubría su rostro con una mascara

-Sora, deja de jugar y pelea en serio- la mujer le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al chico que lo mando volando

-Tsk, Marin-san hemos estado entrenado desde que apareció el sol- el chico se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca

-Llevas entrenando desde que tienes uso de razón y ni siquiera puedes detener una simple patada, crees que me voy a detener?- Marin dio un gran salto dispuesta a propinarle otra patada al chico pero este lo bloqueo con los dos brazos

-Que tal?, pude detener tu golpe- apareció una sonrisa arrogante de sus labios la cual desapareció cuando sintió un golpe en el estomago el cual hiso que cayera al piso

-Que ingenuo- Marin estaba frente a el sin hacer nada

-Acaba de una vez!- Sora le grito como pudo pero se sorprendió cuando su maestra le extendió la mano la cual el acepto

-Sora escúchame bien, sabes el porque estas pasando por este entrenamiento?- Marin le dio la espalda para poder apreciar las estrellas

-Para proteger a la tierra y a Athena- a Sora le parecía extraño que su maestra le estuviera diciendo esto cuando el ya lo sabia

-Pero dime, cual es tu razón para convertirte en caballero- Marin se volteo para poder ver mejor la cara de su alumno

-Para poder ver a mamá y a papá- la mirada que demostraba Sora era autentica y llena de determinación lo cual hiso sonreír a Marin aunque el niño no lo pudiera ver

-Y para poder verlos necesitas convertirte en caballero-Marin empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque

-Eso lo se, por eso necesito conseguir la armadura de Pegaso- el chico la seguía ocultando el dolor que sentía al hablar de sus padres

-Exacto, por eso tus puños tienen que ser capaces de abrir el cielo y tus patadas retumbar en el centro de la tierra- Marin se paro en una pequeña cabaña pero no entro

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE MARIN-SAN NINGUN SER HUMANO PUEDE HACER ESO!- era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, simplemente le resultaba absurdo lo que su maestra le decía, solo los dioses eran capaces de tal cosa

-Pero tu no eres ningún ser humano común, pronto serás un caballero-Marin agarro una roca pequeña y se la arrojo a Sora-Rómpela-

-Que es imposible Marin-san-Sora le regreso la roca a su maestra

-Eres peor que "el", déjame mostrarte- de un momento a otro la roca empezó a desmoronarse en la mano de Marin hasta que quedo hecha polvo

-Wow, Marin-san como lo hiciste?- era impresionante lo que veían los jóvenes ojos de Sora

-La piedra esta hecha de átomos, nosotros estamos hechos de átomos… todo nuestro cuerpo, las flores, arboles, los pájaros… toda la tierra, incluso las estrellas del cielo están hechas de átomos, los átomos forman todo lo que existe en este universo, una ves que lo entiendas puedes romper las piedras- Marin lo jalo hacia donde estaban un montón de piedras, Sora dio un golpe a la piedra mas grande que había pero se fracturo la mano

-Pero que… Marin-san no puedo – trato de ocultar que se había fracturado la mano pero la sangre que salía de su mano no paraba, en eso Marin se había cortado la vena de su muñeca derecha-Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MARIN? , DEBEMOS CURARTE RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE TE DESANGRES-Sora trato de agarrar la muñeca de su maestra pero esta solo lo empujo

-La muerte es una compañera constante de los caballeros es por eso que tienen constelaciones guardianas, no solo te protegen si no que te prestan su poder desde el cielo, debes concentrarte en las estrellas del Pegaso y ellas te protegerán, por eso despierta el cosmos que esta dentro de ti Sora y rompe esas piedras- Marin empezaba a ver borroso pero tenia que acabar esta prueba ya no le quedaba tiempo a ella ni a Sora

-D-de acuerdo- Sora centro su mirada en la roca que había golpeado anteriormente y se dispuso a golpearla pero iba a golpearla sintió una gran onda de calor recorrer su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta había no solo roto la roca si no que también el suelo –viste Marin-san lo viste?,yahoo-

-Yo ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte -Marin entro a la cabaña y saco una enorme caja con un Pegaso- de ahora en adelante eres un caballero de Atena Sora, no mas bien SORA DE PEGASO- la caja se abrió mostrando la armadura la cual se empezó a ensamblar en el cuerpo de Sora

-E-eso quiere decir que. …. podre ver a papá y a mamá- sus ojos se iluminaron al saber que por fin conocería a sus padres

-Eso es imposible Sora- Marin se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su alumno

-Porque Marin PORQUE NO PUEDO VER A PAPÁ Y A MAMÁ, TU ME DIJISTE QUE SI ME CONVERTIA EN CABALLERO PODRIA VERLOS-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir mientras a Sora le empezaba a faltar el aire

-Solo yo se que eres un caballero por eso tienes que ir a Palestra, ahí cada año se hace un torneo para saber quien es el mas fuerte-

-Pero yo que gano con ir ahí- el chico limpiaba sus lágrimas aunque era inútil ya que salían más

-Ahí están tus padres- Marin se dio la vuelta para ver la reacción de su alumno y pudo ver una sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban la mas sincera felicidad-Pero no sabes como son, tampoco sus nombres, como piensas verlos?-

-No lo se, pero se que los encontrare, ahora que se que podre verlos nada ni nadie me detendrá, no me importa si ellos no me reconocen o si no saben mi nombre, ellos son mis padres y no dejare que nos vuelvan a separar- la mirada de determinación de Sora era lo que Marin necesitaba para poder dejarlo ir e incluso podría decirle la verdad, pero ese no era su trabajo si no de "ella", pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera decir una que otra cosa

-Saori Kido, Seiya …. esos son los nombres de tus padres Sora- Marin sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas por la perdida de sangre así que se apresuro a la cabaña para curar su herida

-Con que Seiya y Saori jeje nuestros nombres empiezan igual – sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad aunque no supiera como eran sus padres al menos sabia sus nombres y eso era mas que suficiente

^_^ se que tengo que actualizar los demás fics pero no podía evitar poner este XD ya desde hace tiempo rondaba por mi mente XD dejen review :3 hasta el próximo cap /(=3=)/


	2. Chapter 2

Suki90: Enserio le pongo tan poca narración? O.O no sabia XD pero tratare de ponerle mas aunque no se si me quede _/

Blue Forever: w/ espero que este cap te guste fue un poco difícil hacerlo \ _\

Seth: ._. para serte sincera no te entendí XDD pero creo que te gusto /._./ tratare de subir los próximas cap rápido XD

A por cierto cuando use " **AAA**" significa que están pensando XD

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Ya sin rodeos al cap =3=7

A la mañana siguiente Marín se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras observaba el cielo desde su ventana preguntándose que le depararía el destino a Sora, mientras pensaba en ello vio como una flecha se incrusto a un lado de la ventana, ella solo agarro el papel que estaba en la flecha

-Viene del santuario- la desdoblo y se sorprendió de lo que venia en la carta

"POR LA PRESENTE COMINUCO A LA AMAZONA MARIN QUE REGRESE DE INMEDIATO

AL SANTUARIO, SI NO OBEDECE SERA TOMADA COMO

UNA TRAICION HACIA EL PATRIARCA Y A ATHENA MISMA"

-Maldición, sabia que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, menos mal que ya le entregue la armadura a Sora- Marín empezó a romper el papel y lo escondió debajo de su almohada mientras la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Sora

-Marín-san menos mal que despertarte me diste un tremendo susto ayer jeje- Sora se rascaba ligeramente la nuca-dime te sientes mejor?-

-Si pero eso no importa, debes partir ahora mismo a Palestra- Marín se paro de su cama y se acero a un escritorio de ahí saco una carta con el signo Piscis en el-toma esto y llévalo contigo esto te servirá para que puedas entrar en el torneo de los caballeros-Sora tomo el sobre pero miraba extrañado a Marín

-Acaso no piensas venir conmigo?-Sora tenia pensado romper aquel sobre pero Marín lo detuvo

-Sin esto sobre no podrás ir a Palestra, ACASO PIENSAS DESPERDICIAR LA UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A TUS PADRES?-Marín aprovecho la sorpresa de su alumno y lo abofeteo, tenia que hacer que ese niño se fuera lo mas pronto posible si no quería que los del santuario tomaran medidas contra el

-Marín, yo quiero ver a papá y a mamá pero no puedo irme sin ti, tu eres la que me a cuidado todo este tiempo, eres como una madre para mi, por eso no me iré sin ti - Sora la agarro de los hombres sin decir nada solo esperaba a que su maestra le dijera algo

Marín quito gentilmente las manos de Sora de sus hombros- eres aun un niño, pero lo que me pides no puede ser yo tengo que cumplir mi deber como santo de Athena pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar, por eso ahora debes irte- Marín se separo un poco de su alumno y le dio un pequeño empujón

-Je no dudes en que nos volveremos a ver Marín-san-Sora se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del cuarto de su maestra cuando esta le agarro la muñeca

-Sora, en Palestra no le digas a nadie sobre mi o de tus padres ni tampoco que eres el nuevo caballero de pegaso- Sora se tenso al oír esas palabras

-Es por el designio que me han puesto las estrellas verdad- aunque Marín no pudiera ver la cara de su alumno sabia de antemano que su mirada era de una total tristeza y soledad

-Si, quisiera poder hacer algo pero no puedo, solo soy un simple caballero - el agarre de Marín se aflojo un poco lo cual Sora aprovecho para zafarse

-No te preocupes Marín-san, yo se cual es mi destino y lo e aceptado-Sora giro un poco, lo suficiente para que su maestra pudiera ver una gran sonrisa-Marín-san gracias por aceptarme incluso sabiendo que soy-el chico inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto-así que hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, no me rendiré y me convertiré en un digno caballero que sea capaz de destruir el destino para que nadie mas sufra , así que adiós - Sora alzo su cabeza y le dedico otra sonrisa a su maestra para después abrir la puerta y salir de esta

-Con que destruir el destino, sin duda alguna eres igual a tu padre Sora- Marín se quito su mascara mientras veía a su alumno marcharse con la armadura de pegaso escondiéndola en una especie de canasta (como Dokho en lost canvas XD) recordando que hiso lo mismo con Seiya-ahora los obstáculos que tengas que pasar serán mas difíciles así que se fuerte tan fuerte como el pegaso que esta en tu interior-

A varios kilómetros de la cabaña con Sora

-Bien, desde que salí de la cabaña e ido en línea recta así que ahora debo… -pero Sora cayo en cuenta que-NO SE COMO LLEGAR A PALESTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!- empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas mientras se dejaba caer al piso y ponía sus manos para poder sostenerse-porque Marín-san no me dijo como llegar, que mala, pero debe haber algo en mi mochila- de su cloth box Sora saco una mochila morada de la cual empezó a buscar algo que le ayudara pero cuando reviso la bolsa de enfrente se encontró con una carta- es de Marín-san sin duda alguna es su letra- abrió el sobre y empezó a leer lo que decía:

"SORA SI LEES ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE NO SABES

DONDE QUEDA PALESTRA, ASI QUE DEBES DE LLEGAR AHÍ TU SOLO

ANTES DE QUE EMPIEZE EL TORNEO, TOMALO COMO

UN ENTRENAMIENTO PARA QUE TE CONVIERTAS

EN UN MEJOR CABALLERO

POSDATA: SI REGRESAS TE HARE EXPERIMENTAR EL PEOR DE LOS INFIERNOS"

-Demonio, ES UN VERDADERO DEMONIO- de los ojos de Sora empezaron brotar lagrimas que parecían pequeños ríos mientras maldecía su mala suerte pensando en como se estaría burlando su maestra de su descuido-porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi-

En la cabaña con Marín

-Bueno, creo que ya se dio cuenta jeje, de seguro anda llorando y diciendo que soy un demonio-Marín se coloco de nuevo su mascara y se preparo para salir de la cabaña-el torneo es dentro de una semana, es mejor regresar y hacer mi parte antes de que los de arriba sepan que estas vivo, Sora-

Cuando Marín salió de la cabaña esta exploto, era mejor no dejar ninguna evidencia de donde se había encontrado estos 13 años, si alguien supiera sobre Sora pedirían su ejecución al igual que la de ella

Cerca de un pueblo donde se encontraba Sora

-Mmmm… nunca pensé que habría un pueblo tan cerca-Sora veía como unos niños corrían, los vendedores remataban lo que vendían y parejas que se abrazaban-me pregunto si papá y mamá están bien, quiero verlos- Sora miraba distraídamente las calles cuando choco con un chico al parecer de su misma edad solo que este era de cabello negro y sus ojos eran verdes llevaba una sudadera blanca y un pescador - perdón iba distraído-Sora se disculpo con el extraño y siguió su camino hasta que el otro no lo pudo divisar

-De seguro fue mi imaginación, aquí no puede haber caballeros- y así el extraño fue caminando desapareciendo de la gran multitud

-Ufff, por poco y me descubre menos mal que oculte mi cosmo-Sora se ocultaba en un callejón tocándose el pecho por el susto que se había llevado –si no soy mas cuidadoso me descubrirán y no podre llegar a Palestra- se quedo en silencio para pensar mejor la situación- pensándolo mejor, si este chico es un caballero significa que va a ir al torneo, en ese caso el es mi pase para llegar a Palestra-con eso en mente Sora salió del callejón dispuesto a encontrar al extraño

Sora empezó a correr por toda la ciudad buscando en cada callejón, en cada puesto e incluso pregunto a la gente que veía pero no encontraba nada

-Enserio están difícil encontrar a alguien aquí?-Sora bajo su cloth box para sentarse en ella y pensar en donde se escondería un caballero como el- ya revise cerca del centro, en la panadería incluso en la fuente y nada de el, es demasiado bueno ocultándose tsk- Sora cerro sus ojos mientras tarareaba una canción para saber que haría después

-Tu eres el que me estaba buscando no?- Sora abrió de golpe sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba los hombros

-Jiiiii q-que estas haciendo?- Sora por reacción salto lo que ocasiono que se cayera de donde estaba sentado

-Ups no quería asustarte, acosador-san- el extraño se reía mientras veía como a Sora se le iban los colores de la cara por haber sido descubierto

-Yo n-no soy ningún acosador-Sora se paro rápidamente y encaro al extraño por el apodo que le había puesto

-Pero has estado buscándome, preguntándole a medio pueblo si me habían visto, para mi es suficiente para decirte acosador-el extraño dejo de sonreír para mostrar una mirada seria de la cual Sora sintió un poco de miedo- que asuntos tienes conmigo? Si no me respondes tendré que hacerte hablar- el joven agarro el brazo derecho de Sora y lo empezó a apretar

-Quería preguntarte si sabes llegar a Palestra- Sora se aguantaba las ganas de gritar por el dolor agitando su brazo para que el extraño lo soltara y aparte para que mentir tarde o temprano lo tendría que decir

-Y porque crees que se donde queda ese lugar?- el extraño empezó a apretar mas su agarre, nadie que no fuera un caballero sabia de la existencia de Palestra

-No se porque pero creo que tu sabes donde queda y aparte solo voy para hacer un encargo de mi maestra - tampoco le iba a decir toda la verdad a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer

-Quien es tu maestra?- su mirada se había vuelto fría y calculadora

-Te lo diré pero si primero me sueltas, me vas a dejar sin brazo-de los ojos de Sora empezaban a llorar mientras señalaba su brazo derecho el cual ya no sentía

-A… -fue lo único que dijo su agresor para después soltarlo

-Oye no tenias que ser tan brusco, todo lo que me preguntaras te lo hubiera dicho sin que me tuvieras que dejar sin brazo –Sora se sentó de nuevo en su cloth box y empezó a sobarse su brazo donde recientemente lo estaban apretando-en verdad que eres rudo-

-Quien es tu maestra?- el extraño seguía con su idea de querer interrogar

-Lo siento pero no te lo diré, si lo hago tendré que cortarme la lengua y morir- Sora lo miro fijamente a los ojos lo cual sorprendió al extraño

-"**Sus ojos son iguales a los de ella, quien demonios es este chico**?"-

-Mi nombre es Sora, quieres decirme el tuyo o te seguiré diciendo extraño?-Sora bajo su mirada para ver como seguía su brazo ya que lo empezaba a sentir

-Sonryu-

-Vienes de China?, eso es genial, dime como es haya?-Sora lo veía con brillitos en los ojos lo cual le pareció bastante extraño a Sonryu

-Solo e estado en los cinco picos, así que no se bien como es China- Sonryu no sabia el porque le respondía con tanta familiaridad a ese chico

-Eso quiere decir que conoces a Shiryu?- Sora se le pego a Sonryu para no perder detalle

-El es mi padre- Sonryu aparto a Sora ya que se sentía que se asfixiaba por tenerlo encima de el

-No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, estoy frente al hijo de uno de los legendarios caballeros- Sora empezó a correr en circulo por la emoción que le causaba la presencia de Sonryu

-No es para tanto, solo es uno de los que ayudo a deshacerse del mal del santuario, sellar a Poseidón y aparte derrotar al señor del inframundo- Sonryu se cruzo de brazos mientras dejaba a un lado su mirada fría

-Guaaauu tu padre es en verdad genial-Sora se sentó de nuevo pero ahora no veía a Sonryu si no a la luna-es hermosa verdad?-

-La luna?, jeje si bastante ahora que esta completa nos muestra un brillos especial- Sonryu miro la luna por un instante recordando los días que se pasaba viéndola con su madre

-Bien creo que ya descasamos bastante, podrías decirme como llegar a Palestra Sonryu?-Sora se levanto y puso sobre sus hombros la cloth box de pegaso

-Te llevare ahí, ya e terminado mi trabajo aquí- Sonryu movió de un lado a otro su cuello en señal de cansancio-por cierto tu brazo ya esta bien?-

-Si, aunque aun me duele pero creo que no se me caerá por ahora- Sora le guiño a Sonryu el cual solo bajo un poco su cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa

Creo que la entrada de Sonryu estuvo bastante bien ._. , espero que les haya gustado w/ dejen rewiev hasta el próximo capitulo /(=3=)/


	3. Chapter 3

Suki90: a ._. con que era eso XDDD ok ok me equivoque en eso y ahora que lo pienso creo que voy demasiado rápido .-. tratare de ir mas lento XD

Blue Forever: Jajaja si Marín es mala pero lo hace por el bien de Sora ._. (bueno eso creo XD)

Y a ustedes que caballero(s) les gustaría que aparecieran en el torneo de? ._. respondan quiero saber que les gustaría que le pusiera =3= XD

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

Sora y Sonryu ya habían salido del pueblo y estaban acampando en el bosque

-Oye Sonryu dime como es Shiryu- Sora veía fijamente a Sonryu esperando una respuesta mientras se sentaba en un tronco

-Pues es difícil describirlo, el es muy fuerte y valiente, el sacrificaría su vida por el bien de sus camaradas- Sonryu también se sentó en un tronco enfrente de Sora

-Había escuchado algo parecido según se que el para poder salvar a uno de sus amigos se quito la vista-

-A esa pelea fue contra el caballero de Perseo- Sonryu se rascaba un poco la mejilla al recordar como su madre le contaba sobre las peleas de su padre

-Y dime como es tu mama? Quien fue la que pudo cautivar el corazón de un caballero-Sora miraba de forma picara a Sonryu mientras este se reía

-Ella es muy gentil y amable, ella estaba preocupada de que yo me convirtiera en caballero ya que es un camino peligroso pero al final decidió apoyarme en mi decisión de seguir los pasos de mi padre-

-mmm eso de tener papas debe ser fantástico- Sora pensó que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que su compañero no lo escuchara

-Porque dices eso Sora- Sonryu lo miro extrañado

-B-bueno voy …voy a ir a ver si encuentro algo para comer no me tardo- Sora se levanto y empezó a correr dejando a un confuso Sonryu

-Sera que el…-Sonryu se paro y puso una de sus manos en su mentón preguntándose del extraño comportamiento de Sora

Sora cuando dejo de correr se acostó en el suelo para poder recuperar el aliento

-Uffff por poco y digo de mas jeje- Sora había cambiado su mirada distraída y alegre por una seria y llena de dolor- no debí correr así soy un idiota- se quedo ahí admirando la luna por un rato y ya era hora de ir regresando si no quería que su compañero se preocupara, se paro y empezó a regresar llevándose de paso una que otra fruta para que comieran

-Hey Sonryu aun estas ahí?-Sora uso una de sus manos para que se escuchara mejor su voz

-Estoy aquí Sora- Sonryu apareció atrás de el con una sonrisa de mal humar y con una vena resaltando de su frente

-Jiiiiiiii no hagas eso, siempre que te busco me quieres matar de un susto- Sora estaba en el piso

-Te lo mereces por correr sin decir a donde ibas-Sonryu estaba cruzado de brazos mientras su mirada se oscurecía

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero mira encontré un montón de comida-Sora recogió la fruta y se la dio a Sonryu

-Bueno creo que lo dejare pasar- Sonryu se masajeaba las sienes mientras cargaba toda la fruta

-Oye ya has participado en el torneo de los caballeros-Sora empezó a caminar mientras ponía sus manos sobre su nuca

-No, es mi primer año-Sonryu siguió a Sora hasta donde estaba una fogata

-Y dime que es lo que hacen ahí?- Sora se sentó de nuevo en el tronco

-Como ya dijiste es un torneo, ahí participan todos los caballeros tanto de bronce como los de plata-Sonryu también se sentó cerca de la fogata para poder explicarle mejor a Sora

-Pero porque participan?-

-Para cumplir su deseo-Sonryu miraba fijamente la fogata mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Para cumplir su deseo? Como es eso-Sora lo miraba extrañado mientras cabeceaba

-Bueno como te lo explico mmm… según se el año pasado gano un caballero de plata y su deseo fue el de dejar su cargo para que el pudiera estar con la persona que amaba-

-Así que se le fue concedido ese deseo?-

-Exacto, no importa lo que pidas se te concederá pero nunca debe ser un deseo de codicia o para vanagloriarte-Sonryu dejo de mirar la fogata para ver a Sora

-Pero cualquiera puede entrar en el torneo?-ahora era Sora el que miraba la fogata

-No seas idiota, si una persona normal se enfrenta a un caballero esta moriría y no seria una victoria justa así que solo los que portan una armadura pueden entrar-

-Es lógico, y que me dices de los caballeros dorados ellos también participan en el torneo?-

-Claro que no! Si lo hicieran los caballeros de plata y bronce serian eliminados al instante y ellos se enfrentarían en una batallas de mil días-Sonryu golpeo en la cabeza a Sora

-Oye eso duele, solo quería saber- Sora se sobaba donde le habían pegado mientras hacia un puchero-pero tu sabes quienes son los caballeros de oro-

-Solo se de algunos pero del que no se nada es el de Piscis ya que desapareció hace como 13 años-

-Oooo bueno a por cierto tu sabes que le paso a los otros 3 camaradas de tu papá?- Sora se acostó alrededor de la fogata

-Tres?, estas mal en total son cinco contando a mi padre-

-No porque son las constelaciones de andrómeda, cisne, fénix, dragón-Sora se restregaba los ojos por el sueño

-Que no, son andrómeda, cirne, fénix, dragón y pegaso- Sonryu también se acostó ya que el también empezaba a tener sueño

-Has dicho pegaso!-Sora salto al escuchar su constelación

-Si ese era el que te faltaba, el antiguo caballero de pegaso fue uno de los legendarios que a ayudado a Athena en diversas batallas-Sonryu se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Sora pero no se movió de su lugar

-Y sabes que a pasado con el?- Sora no sabia el porque pero le entraba mucha curiosidad saber quien era este caballero

-Claro el esta con los caballeros dorados protegiendo a nuestra diosa-Sonryu empezó a estirarse preparándose para dormir

-Y sabes que paso con la armadura de pegaso?- bueno el ya sabia donde estaba

-Nadie lo sabe, también hace trece años se perdió y nadie la ha vuelto a ver-

-Bueno y que crees que pase si alguien llega con esa armadura-

-Simple, intentarían quitársela-Sonryu estaba mas que listo para dormir pero la curiosidad de su amigo era algo que no se veía todos los días

-Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Pero porque harían eso?-Sora estaba sorprendido, porque los caballeros que ya tienen una constelación quisieran arrebatarle la suya

-Aunque no lo creas esa armadura es demasiado valiosa al igual que la de dragón o cualquiera de las otras que le pertenecieron a los legendarios-

-Si es asi, no tienes miedo de que intenten quitarte la armadura de dragón-

-No ya que me la gane con mi esfuerzo y porque la herede de mi padre-Sonryu se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sora- deberías irte a dormir nos iremos al amanecer-

-C-claro-Sora estaba azul solo de pensar que le harían los demás para conseguir su armadura-buenas noches Sonryu-

Y asi los dos quedaron dormidos uno soñaba con su país y en sus padres mientras el otro …

Sueño de Sora

Había varias sombras enormes alrededor de el como si estuviera en una corte pero el estaba cubierto de sangre

-Tu sola existencia es una amenaza para nosotros-

-Deberías morir, tú no mereces estar en este mundo-

-Eres el que causa desgracias e infortunios-

-Si no estuvieras aquí muchas vidas se hubieran salvado-

-No es cierto y-yo… no mate a nadie yo nunca lo ise yo no e hecho nada malo déjenme ir por favor -Sora se tapaba los oídos mientras se incaba agachando la cabeza dejando caer sus lagrimas

-No tienes a donde ir ni a donde regresar es mejor que desaparezcas-

-Jamás debiste nacer nunca serás aceptado, siempre estarás solo-

-Eso es mentira , TODOS USTEDES MIENTEN!-Sora alzo su cabeza mostrando sus lágrimas

-Ya deberías saberlo-la sombra mas grande se acerco a el mientras sonreía-eres una blasfemia, tu sola presencia es repugnante-

-Porque hacen todo esto? Que hice para merecer esto?-Sora se veía sorprendido ya que vio como la sombra sacaba una espada mientras que el empezaba a perder las fuerzas

-Por el simple hecho de vivir-La sombra alzo la espada la cual atravesó a la mitad el cuerpo de Sora

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!- El grito del chico fue desgarrador y lleno de terror, las sombras solo reían, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos para después abrirlos de nuevo y lo primero que vio fue a un Sonryu preocupado

-Eh!? Sonryu, que pasa, ya amaneció?- Sora se levantaba ocultando su terror por la pesadilla mientras bostezaba

-Hace poco estabas llorando y después gritaste e intentaste ahorcarte, que fue lo que paso?-Sonryu lo sostenía ya que Sora de tambaleaba

-Pues no fue mucho, solo fue un recuerdo , así que no te preocupes, siempre lo tengo así que estoy acostumbrado-Sora se levanto y empezó a estirarse-voy a ir a caminar un rato, tu quédate aquí- Sora no espero respuesta y empezó a correr

-…..- Sonryu no dijo nada solo se paro esperando a que su compañero regresara recordando lo que había pasado-

Flashback

-Dios como roncas Sora- Sonryu se tapaba los oídos tratando de dormir pero no podía ya que su compañero roncaba a todo pulmón-SORA DEJA DORMIR!-

-Y-yo no e hecho nada malo d-déjenme ir, p-por favor- Sonryu al escuchar esto se acerco a Sora y pudo ver como empezaba a llorar

-**"Debería despertarlo"-**de un momento a otro Sora grito intentando ahorcarse, Sonryu trato de apartar las manos de su compañero para que no se lastimara-Sora despierta, es solo un sueño, no es real, vamos DESPIERTA!-

-Eh!? Sonryu, que pasa ya amaneció?-Sora bostezo pero era mas que evidente que estaba aterrado

FIN FLASHBACK

-Que es lo que atormenta tu corazón…..Sora?- una ráfaga de viento se llevo las palabras del joven esperando una respuesta de la cual era mejor no saber

._. creo que quedo medio raro XD pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo (9ÒwÓ)9 espero que les haya gustado =w=/ dejen rewiev y hasta el próximo capitulo /=w=/


	4. Chapter 4

FlutterRage: emmm .-.? como? XD

Suki90: trate de mejorar XD pero no se si quedo bien pero bueno ._.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toie :3

Sora aun seguía corriendo, no había parado desde que se despertó, haber recordado su juicio no era algo de lo que se enorgullecía pero era algo inevitable, cuando llego a una laguna cayo de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo, le molestaba que su destino no podía ser cambiado

-Con que el simple hecho de vivir?, así que ese fue mi primer pecado…. –Sora miro sus manos que estaban llenas de heridas y lodo-ustedes que rigen este mundo y el curso de la vida, porque han decidido que ese sea mi final?, nunca los entenderé- el joven se levanto y se acerco a la orilla de la laguna para poder limpiarse, cuando termino pudo ver su reflejo- somos dos caras en la misma moneda-

-No deberías estar tan deprimido chico-una mujer de piel bronceada y ojos amarillos cubierta por un manto se arrodillaba a un lado de Sora-recuerda que ellos disfrutan el verte sufrir- la mujer toco un poco el agua de la laguna

-Eso lo se pero no puedo hacer nada Arpía- Sora pudo ver por el reflejo del lago unas alas doradas iguales a los rayos del sol expandirse por la espalda de la mujer-acaso ellos te enviaron para hacerme regresar?- el joven alzo su mirada para encontrarse con una amarilla que lo examinaba

-Ellos no rigen mi destino como el tuyo, aun soy un alma libre que vaga sin ningún rumbo-ella abrazo a Sora dejando que sus alas lo cubrieran-tu mirada se ha vuelto miserable y llena de rencor –no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, con solo mirarlo un poco pudo saber los verdaderos sentimientos que albergaba en aquel corazón- me e dado cuenta, aunque trates de ocultarlo no puedes engañar a los ojos de una arpía-

-Si ellos se enteran de que estas aquí podrían matarte- Sora empezó a temblar mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de aquella desconocida- no quiero que mas personas mueran por mi culpa-

-Eres gentil al decirme que soy una persona pero recuerda que soy un monstruo con cara de ángel- ella se separo del joven mientras sonreía- recuerda cual es tu sueño, sin importar que obstáculo allá no debes rendirte y sigue adelante- la mujer extendió sus alas y empezó a emprender el vuelo

-Dime tu nombre por favor- Sora intento sujetar aquella mano que le recordaba lo cálido que era el sol pero era demasiado tarde, aquellas alas doradas empezaban a desaparecer pero el pudo escuchar aquel nombre, aunque fuera un susurro era mas que suficiente lo había escuchado y era lo que importaba - que hermoso nombre-el viento acaricio los cabellos castaños del joven mientras veía como aquella silueta desaparecía de aquel firmamento

El se quedo en aquella laguna pensando que le diría a Sonryu, debería decirle de su sentencia?, no era demasiado arriesgado, aunque el fuera un caballero la carga que tendría que llevar seria demasiada no podría hacerle algo así el único que tenia que cargar con aquel pecado tendría que ser el y nadie mas-solo el pecador debe llevar su cruz hasta el final de su juicio- el tiempo pasaba la luz del cielo era mas clara, mientras las hojas danzaban junto con el viento- si no regreso se preocupara-Sora se levanto y sacudió los restos de polvo que habían quedado en su ropa siguió su instinto que lo conducía hacia la armadura de pegaso al parecer no había ido tan lejos como pensaba, sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros

-Soraaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sora escucho como Sonryu le gritaba al parecer si estaba preocupado

-Sabia que me empezaría a buscar- empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido en dirección a la voz de Sonryu poco después lo vio arriba de una roca mirando por todos lados

-Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sonryu uso sus manos como un megáfono para ver si su amigo los escuchaba –Soraaaaaaaaaa!- su garganta le estaba pidiendo descanso pero no podía parar tenia que encontrarlo

-Ya te escuche Sonryu- Sora se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en un tronco mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por sus labios- no pensé que estuvieras preocupado por mi Ryu-chan-el joven se dejo caer mientras se abrazaba el estomago-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –pequeñas lagrimas salían a causa de la risa

-"**Enserio me preocupe por este idiota?"-**Sonryu dio un gran salto golpeando a su amigo en la cara para que se dejara de reír- de que te estas riendo y quien es Ryu-chan?- el joven empezó a tronarse los nudillos dispuesto a darle otro golpe a su compañero

-Aunch, o vamos no te enojes Ryu-chan solo estaba jugando-Sora se tocaba la cara dándose cuenta que la huella del zapato de Sonryu se había quedado grabada-pero queeeee!... mi cara la dejaste marcada!-el joven se tocaba frenético la marca en su cara

-No se te ve tan mal al menos se te bajara un poco la estupidez- el joven chico contenía como podía las ganas de reír pero era casi inútil el ver ese estado a su amigo era realmente divertido pero pronto esa risa se apago al recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana-Sora que fue lo que paso?-

-Mira que marca me dejaste yo vivo de esto!-Sora intentaba evadir el tema, era algo que en verdad no deseaba sacar a la luz

-Se que me escuchaste- Sonryu se puso frente a su amigo cruzado de brazos dispuesto a no moverse hasta recibir una respuesta-que es lo que te pasa?-

-Lo siento Sonryu pero -Sora se paro mirando por un momento a su compañero para después pasar a un lado de el-no tienes que saberlo-

-Espera!-no sabia el porque lo detenía simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca-que quieres decir?- Sonryu quería darse la espalda y encarar a esa persona que no sabia el porque pero se había vuelto alguien importante-CONTESTAME!-

-Lo siento pero solo el pecador debe llevar su cruz hasta el final de su juicio-Sora siguió caminando sin ver a su compañero su flequillo tapaba su mirada mientras sus puños empezaban a sangrar –**"perdóname pero no quiero que mueras por culpa del monstruo que soy"-**su caminar acabo cuando pudo ver su cloth box, agarro una de las orejas de la funda y se la cargo en su hombro derecho solo le quedaban seis días para que el torneo empezara y no entraba en sus planes el desperdiciarlos recordando su pasado-bien ya e perdido tiempo si no me doy prisa nunca llegare- el joven empezó a caminar pero una mano le sujeto su hombro y lo obligo a voltear

-A donde …..crees que vas?-Sonryu respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sujetaba a Sora por los hombros-no pensabas irte y dejarme verdad?-

-Pero yo pensé que… -Sora no cabía en su asombro sabia que había tratado mal a Sonryu pero no comprendía porque lo detenía

-Eres un idiota, inepto, despistado, algo inocente, fácil de engañar, bobo, básicamente lo que te quiero decir es que jamás llegaras a Palestra sin mi ayuda-Sonryu se siguió recargando en Sora pero sin dejar de verlo, era mas que obvio que se perdería y que llegara a Palestra después del torneo por eso lo detuvo, seguro fue por eso

-Era necesario decir todo eso de mi para detenerme- Sora se sentía como un bicho por haber sido descrito de esa manera pero estaba feliz-bueno bueno pero suéltame que me lastimas Ryu-chan- el joven retiro las manos de su compañero mientras de guiñaba para después recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando volando

-Vuelve a decirme Ryu-chan y estas muerto- tanto en la frente como en el puño de Sonryu había varias venitas resaltando, era claro que estaba enojado pero pasando esa fachada de demonio estaba feliz por poder pasar mas tiempo con aquel castaño que se encontró por pura casualidad-**"fue una casualidad, verdad?"-**

._. como dije antes Suki90 hise lo mejor que pude _/ dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	5. Chapter 5

Suki90: /º_º/ me alegra que te haya gustado, me queme el coco haciendo el capitulo XDD haber si en este transcurren mejor las cosas .w.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toie :3

-Ya parezco tu saco de boxeo Sonryu-en el rostro de Sora se podían ver una marca de zapato y la de un puño-no es divertido- el chico hiso un puchero mientras se le quedaba viendo a su compañero que le estaba dando la espalda

-Tu empezaste- Sonryu tenia una mueca y aun varias venitas resaltaban en su frente-mira que ponerme un apodo tan ridículo-aun estaban en donde habían acampado así que se sentó en el suelo cruzado de brazos y piernas aun dándole la espalda a su amigo

-No te enojes, pero debes admitir que es lindo y adorable -Sora juntaba sus manos en sus cachetes y sus labios empezaban a lanzar besos al vacío-te describe a la perfección- dejo de mandar besos para después sentarse en el suelo

-DE DONDE ME DESCRIBE SOQUETE!- el pelinegro se volteo un poco sus dientes parecían ser afilados y le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a Sora

-Jajaja de acuerdo ya no te diré así pero ya no te enojes,-Sora alzaba sus manos en señal de derrota – pero si no nos movemos de aquí no llegaras a tiempo al torneo-el chico se levanto y le extendió la mano a su compañero para después sonreírle-vamos levántate-

-Ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo-Sonryu agarro la mano de su amigo y se paro-por cierto que es eso que llevas?-el chico le señalo la cloth box que se encontraba a un lado de ellos

-E-es parte del encargo de mi maestra-Sora trago un poco de saliva mientras cargaba de nuevo su cloth box-no se lo que es pero me pidió que esto llegara a Palestra- empezaba a sudar, no quería mentirle a su compañero pero tampoco le podía revelar que era el caballero de pegaso eso pondría en riesgo su misión

-Podría jurar que es una armadura-Sonryu la veía detenidamente estaba mas que seguro que sentía un poco de cosmo provenir de eso- enserio no sabes que es?-

-Y por cierto cuales son las reglas del torneo?-Sora cambio discretamente el tema, su compañero era demasiado curioso empezó a caminar mientras se acomodaba la gran caja –oye si te quedas ahí parado nunca llegaremos-volteo un poco esperando que su compañero se moviera, este solo lo miro y también empezó a caminar

-En verdad que eres raro pero te diré las reglas del torneo-Sonryu se llevo sus manos a su nuca empezando a caminar- lo primero que se debe saber es que no debes pelear fuera de la arena, si lo haces te descalifican-

-Asi que solo puedes pelear dentro del ring?- Sora lo empezó a seguir, al parecer no le preguntaría mas sobre su armadura

-Si, lo segundo es que la pelea debe ser limpia, nada de trampas o trucos sucios para asegurar tu victoria-

-Bueno eso lo sabe cualquiera-Sora miraba distraídamente el paisaje de cierto modo le causaba nostalgia pero no recordaba el porque

-Lo tercero es que nunca debes ver a Athena mientras no sea en el torneo a menos que ella te lo pida- Sonryu también miraba el paisaje, era tan diferente pero igual a los cinco picos-no se bien la razón de esa regla pero algunos dicen que es por algo que sucedió hace trece años-empezaba a tocar un poco las hojas que veía por el camino

-Debió haber sido algo realmente malo para prohibirle a sus propios caballeros no verla- Sora se rascaba un poco la mejilla que aun le dolía por el golpe

-Muy pocos saben que fue lo que paso y ninguno de ellos quiere decirlo, se podría decir que ese es el tabú entre los caballeros-Sonryu bajo sus manos y señalo a Sora para decirle-por eso cuando llegues no debes hablar sobre ese tiempo-

-Tu padre no te a dicho lo que paso?-Sora siguió caminado-**"que habrá pasado en ese tiempo para provocar la desconfianza entre los caballeros, Marín-san me dijo algo pero porque no lo recuerdo?"-**pasaron por el lago donde había conocido a la arpía pero ya no se veía tan hermoso como en la mañana, parecía seco sin vida y se podía oler algo que solo podía ser comparado con la muerte**-" así que ellos ya empezaron a hacer su movimiento, debemos darnos prisa si no Sonryu estará en grave peligro"-**

**-**Que pasa Sora?, que es lo que miras?-Sonryu se puso a un lado de Sora para tratar de ver lo mismo, era un paisaje bastante demacrado, solo se podía escucha el pasar del viento-debemos irnos de aquí, no crees? – le sonrió y lo empezó a jalar, la expresión en la cara de su amigo estaba llena de dolor y soledad era igual que la de Athena-**" pero que estoy pensando, aunque el se parezca no puede ser, eso es imposible-**

-Y que otras reglas hay en el torneo?-Sora se dejo llevar, ese lugar le recordaba su prisión-porque no me creo que haya solo tres-

-Mmmmmm pues las reglas son diferentes dependiendo de cada caballero, por ejemplo para las amazonas es no revelar su rostro a ningún hombre, para los santos de plata es no mezclarse con el publico y con los de oro mmmm ellos casi no tienen reglas, son un ejemplo a seguir es por eso que son rectos y obedecen al patriarca y a Athena-Sonryu todavía seguía jalando a Sora su caminar era mas rápido sentía que algo malo pasaría si se quedaban por mas tiempo

-Conoces a todos los caballeros de oro?-Sora pudo notar que su compañero estaba tenso y lo comprendía, los de arriba estaban empezando a hacer sus movimientos eso causaría varios desastres en la tierra de ahora en adelante

-Solo a algunos, los caballeros dorados no se muestran muy seguido que digamos, pero lo que te puedo decir es que en este torneo los discípulos de esos caballeros participaran-

-Wow así que la competencia estará muy reñida, no estas emocionado por eso Sonryu-Sora saco gentilmente su mano de la de su compañero, sabia que se preocupada por el y todo pero eso no implicaba que le rompiera la mano-será mejor que estés preparado para lo que sea-alzo su pulgar mientras sonreía, sabia que tarde o temprano ellos pelearían para cumplir su deseo- y te diré que el torneo de este año será espectacular-

-E estado entrenando para este torneo Sora a si que no me dejaré vencer tan fácil-de un momento a otro estrecharon sus manos, no como los jóvenes que eran si no como caballeros de Athena dispuestos a lo que sea para defender a su diosa y a la tierra

-Por cierto que se tiene que hacer para entrar al torneo?-Sora siguió sonriendo su compañero lo miro sorprendido y después separo sus manos para llevar su palma a su cara

-Enserio no lo sabes? –Sonryu suspiro frustrado, acaso su amigo había estado bajo tierra?-las pruebas para entrar ya se hicieron hace una semana ahora es imposible que entres a menos que tengas una carta de un caballero dorado alegando el porque no pudiste presentarte antes-

-Una carta?-Sora se llevo su mano a su mentón -**"LA CARTAAAA!"-**su maestra le había dado una por eso se enojo tanto cuando intento romperla, pero como habrá conseguido su maestra la carta del caballero de piscis?-asi que solo existen dos maneras para poder entrar al torneo?-

-Exacto, las pruebas que se hacen varían, nunca son las mismas siempre cambian, por eso los que ya han participado no pueden estar confiados en que calificaran-Sonryu le explicaba a Sora mientras seguían caminado, donde estaban ya no había arboles el paisaje era desértico una que otra ave de rapiña se divisaba en el aire

-Y la prueba de este año como estuvo?-Sora empezaba a sudar por alguna razón el clima había cambiado drásticamente y no le ayudaba en nada llevar una enorme caja con una armadura que era mas pesada que el y Sonryu juntos

-No lo se, yo entre gracias a una carta-el joven chino estaba fresco y se movía con tranquilidad parecía que el calor no le afectaba ya que pasaba las rocas brincando mientras que su compañero las pasaba arrastrando los pies

-Un dorado te ayudo a entrar?, eso no me lo esperaba-Sora se limpio un poco de sudor de su frente los brazos le empezaban a doler al igual que las piernas**-"este calor no es nada normal, que esta pasando?"-**

**-**Si pero a pesar de que entres con la ayuda de un dorado los jueces del torneo te ponen a prueba dependiendo de la situación, como ahora-Sonryu sonreía mientras veía como su compañero estaba que se caía del cansancio y apenas soportaba su propio peso- esta es tu prueba Sora, si no la pasas nunca llegaras a Palestra- el joven chino empezó a correr dejando atrás a su compañero**-"muéstrame de lo que eres capaz caballero"-**no tardo mucho para dejar realmente atrás a Sora y encontrarse con un gran portón donde venia grabada la silueta de la estatua de Athena

-Identifíquese-una gruesa voz provenía de la gran puerta

-Soy Sonryu de dragón-las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre mayor con un bigote portando un traje morado con un moño naranja-a pasado tiempo Tatsumi-san- el joven hiso una reverencia en señal de respeto

-No has venido solo cierto-Tatsumi se hiso a un lado para que el joven pasara-tu padre y tu madre te han estado esperando-

-Lo se iré a verlos de inmediato por cierto podrías hacerte cargo del examen de mi compañero?-Sonryu camino hacia el portón escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón-si algo malo ocurre en la prueba avísame- sin mas el joven entro por la gran puerta donde empezó a desaparecer

-Así que un nuevo?, veamos de que esta hecho- Tatsumi también se adentro en el portón para después cerrarlo

De pronto una silueta apareció frente al portón, estaba cubierta por una capucha dejando ver solo mascara plateada-espero que haya llegado a salvo- no tuvo que llamar al guardia, la puerta se abrió dándole el paso, ella se adentro sin quitarse su capucha siendo recibida por una patada

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- una mujer de cabello verde con una mascara apareció portando su armadura-donde te habías metido?- ella se acerco un poco a la encapuchada para poder quitarle su disfraz dejando ver a otra mujer de cabello naranja con ropajes de entrenamiento-sabes que Athena a estado preocupada por tu Marín-

-Eso no te incumbe Shaina-Marín le arrebato a su antigua compañera de combates su capucha para después empezar a caminar por unas piedras que eran ocultas por un lago-ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

-Para que lo sepas alguien esta tomando la prueba-Shaina se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Marín

-Cuando empezó la prueba?-Marín había parado su caminar, si era reciente puede que su alumno haya tardado menos de lo que esperaba

-Hace unos minutos, Tatsumi es el que esta dirigiendo la prueba-Shaina dio un gran salto desapareciendo de los ojos de Marín la cual solo se quedo pensando

**-" Si Tatsumi esta dirigiendo la prueba eso significa que el debe estar en el desierto rojo"-**Marín reanudo su caminar, de nada servía preocuparse por su alumno**-"espero que salgas con vida de esto Sora"-**al igual que Sonryu ella también empezó a desaparecer

Tatsumi por otro lado se encontraba a un costado de la puerta observando como le iba al nuevo-si no te das prisa el calor de este desierto te matara ya que rebasa los 50 grados y si te confías esperando hasta que anochezca tu sufrimiento será peor, cuando se pone el sol la tierra junto con el aire se enfría por debajo de los cero grados y para terminar las tormentas sobrepasan los 200 kilómetros por hora-el viejo se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con un telescopio al joven que pasaba una montaña de arena para después dejarse caer-al parecer tomara bastante tiempo-

Por otro lado Sora ya no podía dar un paso mas el calor lo estaba matando y sus brazos y piernas no paraban de temblar-maldición ya no puedo dar un paso mas, que es lo que me pasa?, _**"recuerda que es una prueba imbécil, deja de estar jugando y deja que yo me encargue"**_, -una voz parecida a la suya pero con un tono de burla se escuchaba provenir de su cabeza- eso nunca Yami, no dejare que vuelvas a salir,_**"o vamos lo que esta en el pasado se queda ahí, y si no te apuras no podrás cumplir nuestro deseo", **_eso lo se bien no tienes que repetírmelo pero no puedo dejar que salgas y hagas de las tuyas ,_**"jajajajaja no pensé que fueras tan idiota asi que has lo que quieras pero no vengas a rogarme cuando estés casi muerto"-**_la voz empezó a oírse menos para después desaparecer-ufff que molesto eres Yami, era demasiado raro que no aparecieras cuando estaba Sonryu-el joven se levanto apoyándose en sus piernas-si no empiezo a caminar nunca llegare a tiempo-se estiro un poco y empezó a caminar despacio ansioso por saber como era Palestra, si se encontraría de nuevo con Sonryu el cual le tendría que dar su merecido por dejarlo abandonado en pleno desierto-ahí les voy, por fin sabrán quien es el nuevo caballero de pegaso-y así el joven alzo su mirada sonriéndole al sol, no dejándose vencer por el

._. se me hiso bastante largo . XD a por cierto quiero aclarar que cuando salga esto _**"AAA"**_ el que habla es Yami no Sora XDD espero que les haya gustado, dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	6. Chapter 6

-Me muero, ME MUEROOO!-Sora se arrastraba por la arena no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sonryu lo había abandonado-necesito aguaaaaaa, tengo hambre, si sigo cargando esta caja me volveré un enano y no quiero eso, quiero ser tan grande como una casa-sus lamentos eran cada vez mas incoherentes, el sol le estaba afectando demasiado rápido y sus pasos eran cada vez mas lentos-_**"deja de lloriquear, eres demasiado molesto, por eso te dije que yo debería habelor hecho desde el principio"-**_ Yami sonreía superior al ver como su compañero estaba a punto de colapsar-así que quisieras cambiar conmigo?,_** "ni lo sueñes, yo salir con este calor ni hablar por mi sufre en este calor jajajaja",**_maldito Yami, como te odio,_** "gracias por el cumplido"- **_, y que piensas de esto?, algo anda raro con este lugar-miraba de un lado a otro pero todo era lo mismo, grandes y grandes montones de arena-_**"eso esta claro, no recuerdas lo que te dijo ese dragoncito?, ESTA ES LA MALDITA PRUEBA PARA ENTRAR AL TORNEO Y QUE VEAS A NUESTROS PADRES!"**_, si si eso lo se no tienes que gritar,_** "entonces para que haces que grite imbécil!" **_, ya ya no te enojes que hace mucho calor y no estoy de humor para aguantarte-Sora se abanicaba con su mano mientras seguía caminando-ya quiero llegar a Palestra,_**" lo dices por ellos no es asi, desde que vimos a la arpía nos han estado siguiendo, puede que ella los haya alertado de nuestros movimientos", **_puede que tengas razón pero no creo que hagan algo estamos en los dominios de Athena por eso se mantienen al margen,_** "pero aun asi no te confíen, los métodos de esas ratas son…",**_ si lo se bien, no hay que confiarnos- a una corta distancia se podía ver como la arena se movía de izquierda a derecha unos ojos rojos salieron de entre la arena siguiendo los movimientos de su presa, se sumergió de nuevo entre la arena avanzando con rapidez para hacer su movimiento-sentiste eso?, _**"al parecer no les importa estar en los dominios de Athena"-**_Tatsumi por otro lado seguía viendo con su telescopio como el joven hablaba consigo mismo, era bastante divertido verlo pero vio como de pronto la arena atrás del chico empezaba a moverse enfoco mas la lente y lo que vio lo horrorizo, dejo su puesto y empezó a correr tenia que alertar a los demás, el chico corría un gran peligro

-Hey, cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esto, si vas a mostrarte hazlo ahora-el chico volteo un poco y pudo ver como un enorme aguijón estaba sobre de el dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, el solo se movió a la derecha esquivándolo-hmp necesitaras mas que eso para detenerme-de entre la arena un enorme escorpión con ojos tan rojos como la sangre y en su frente venia algo escrito pero no pudo ver que era ya que la bestia empezó a atacarlo con sus pinzas y su aguijón- tsk, no puedo pelear asi, estoy demasiado cansado para llevarle el ritmo-sintió como uno de sus costados era rasgados dejando ver que empezaba a sangrar-_**"déjame esto a mi, no sirves para esta pelea en el estado que estas",**_ has lo que quieras- Sora sintió que era absorbido y pudo ver que se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro donde se podía ver el desierto donde había estado hace poco_**-asi que… tu vienes a llevarme de regreso-**_se empezó a tronar los nudillos mientras una sonrisa torcida, llena de locura aparecía en el rostro de Sora-_**no creas que seré tan bueno como el otro ,basura- **_sus ojos ya no eran verdes, habían sido cambiados por el color que era parecido a la noche-_**asi que prepárate para desaparecer-**_dio un salto colocándose en la cabeza del escorpión el cual se sacudía para quitárselo sin éxito-_**jajajaja no me digas que eso es todo, no eres para nada divertido-**_alzo su puño y golpeo uno de los ojos de la bestia el cual empezó a sangrar, pero no retiro su mano en vez de hacer eso empezó a meterla mas y la saco llevándose consigo parte del glóbulo ocular, la bestia dio un grito de dolor segada por el odio apunto su aguijón en donde estaba Yami y lo lanzo en contra de el-_**en verdad que eres estúpido-**_ el solo salto y el agujón se incrusto en la cabeza de la bestia esta se tenso para después caer inerte en la arena-"wow eso fue rápido Yami",_**pues claro yo fui quien lo derroto pero lo mas importante**_-se acerco de nuevo a la cabeza del escorpión quitando de su camino las tenazas para ver que era lo que tenia escrito-_**esto es….**_,"esta es la letra de ella"- los dos sintieron un escalofrió al recordar de quien era esta letra-"Yami tu puedes entender mejor esto, dime que dice"_**, no te gustara lo que dice ,**_"eso lo se pero si logra venir no podremos contra ella",_** al parecer no eres tan idiota- **_Yami toco la cabeza del escorpión y empezó a remover lo que quedaba de la sangre y lo que tenia escrito lo aterrorizo

**MIS QUERIDOS JUGUETES, HAN SIDO UNOS CHICOS MALOS**

**NO LOS E VISTO DESDE AQUELLA NOCHE PERO **

**NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO IRE A **

**VERLOS Y ESPERO QUE ME DEN**

**MUCHA DIVERSION…**

-_**Sora esto es malo ,**_"que pasa Yami? "- retiro su mano la cual estaba empezando a quemarse por la sangre de la bestia, empezó a correr evitado a toda costa tocar al escorpión-**ella… piensa venir-**su respirar era pesado se llevo sus manos a su costado y se dio cuenta que su sangre era de un extraño color-_**maldición esa cosa nos enveneno**_, "Yami, tengo miedo de que ella venga…."-al compartir el mismo cuerpo Sora estaba sintiendo como el veneno se expandía-_** no dejaremos que nos lleve de nuevo a ese infierno- **_ya un poco lejos de la bestia bajo su cloth box y cayo al lado de ella-_**al parecer solo te ayudare hasta aquí-**_la arena poco a poco era teñida de rojo y el chico perdía la conciencia

Tatsumi por otro lado se adentro en un pasillo mirando por todos lados buscando a alguien que lo ayudara pero estaba desierto, el único lugar que estaba cerca y posiblemente donde hubiera alguien era en el gimnasio, corrió hasta el final del pasillo y abrió toscamente la puerta donde varias personas lo miraron sorprendido

-AYUDAAAAA ALGUIEN RAPIDO!- empezó a gritar pero nadie se acercaba a el, solo lo ignoraban-DONDE ESTA?, DONTE ESTA SONRYU?-empezó a buscarlo por el gran salón pero no había rastro de el

-Tatsumi que pasa?-Shaina se acerco preocupada, ya que usualmente el no se alteraba

-Shaina tienes que ayudarme, el chico…el chico que esta tomando la prueba esta siendo atacado por un ….por una manticora- Tatsumi estaba asustado nunca había visto un ser igual aunque haya visto solo sus ojos fue mas que suficiente para sentir el peor de los miedos

Shaina se alejo de Tatsumi y corrió lo más rápido que podía por el pasillo-que diantres hace aquí una manticora?, eso no importa si no me doy prisa ese chico morirá-pronto vio el final del pasillo y con ello una armadura dorada, pero era la única que poseía alas, el la miro pero ella siguió de largo de nada servía pedirle ayuda, pudo divisar la gran puerta pero no espero a que esta se abriera simplemente la salto, cuando aterrizo pudo divisar a lo lejos una enorme figura que iba desapareciendo, corrió hacia donde estaba y pudo ver que ya no quedaba nada de aquella bestia solo se veía una enorme mancha negra y frente a ella un joven que por un momento pensó que era Seiya, agito un poco su cabeza y se cargo en la espalda al muchacho el cual estaba muy malherido cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar vio una caja que estaba cubierta, se acerco a ella y le quito la tapa rebelando de que constelación pertenecía-No puede ser….con que tu eres….-Shaina miro de reojo al muchacho-"nunca pensé que te volvería a ver de nuevo chico, es bueno que sobrevivieras"-volvió a tapar la cloth box, la agarro de una de las orejas sujetándola con un solo brazo, empezando a caminar-"espero que encuentres lo que has venido a buscar"-miro a dirección al gran porton donde los esperaban Tatsumi y Sonryu

Espero que les guste XD bueno pues las manticoras son rojas y tienen cuerpo de león y cara humana pero no se, quise poner mejor un escorpión X3

A por cierto como se viene el examen para la Universidad pues no podre actualizar TAT ya que estudiare espartanamente \._./ por eso pido disculpas ;A; pero cuando pueda actualizare =w=

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	7. Chapter 7

Esteban Phantomhive: me alegra que te guste y te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscarlo .w./ y al parecer Sonryu ya tiene admirador jujuju ,es igual de popular que su padre XD

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

En Palestra momentos antes del ataque a Sora

-Me pregunto para que me mando llamar mi padre- Sonryu llevaba caminando alrededor de cinco minutos por un enorme pasillo que conectaba con el gimnasio –me pregunto si mama también habrá venido-su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar a su madre, lo gentil y amable que era, pero todo se vino abajo cuando sintió que le daban un golpe en el estomago

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte dragón- ante el se encontraba un chico que no pasaba de los veinte de pelo plateado y ojos verdes con una mirada llena de superioridad, le propino otro golpe al pelinegro, pero este lo alcanzo a esquivar al moverse a su izquierda

-Tienes razón, no pensé en encontrarme contigo tan rápido-Sonryu aguanto el dolor y se irguió tratando de mostrar que el golpe no lo había afectado, miro al chico que tenia enfrente-pero no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando contigo Elias de Orión -

-Oh Sonryu que cruel eres y pensar que me tome la molestia de venir a saludarte- disimulaba llorar-y pensar que hace algunos años tu venias y pedias que te ayudara con los chicos que te molestaban-su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar esos tiempos, se acerco a Sonryu para poderle propinar un cabezazo-esto es una bienvenida por tu primer torneo mocoso-le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por el pasillo – a por cierto, espero que esta vez no te desmayes, en ese caso seria aburrido-se alejo mientras reía, Sonryu solo apretaba la mandíbula al igual que sus puños, solo por perder una vez ya era el hazme reír de todos los caballeros y la vergüenza de su padre, respiro hondo y empezó a caminar al poco tiempo se encontró con una puerta con el signo de libra tallado en el, suspiro hondo y toco gentilmente esperando que le permitieran entrar

-Pase por favor-al escuchar esa voz se relajo, empujo la puerta para encontrarse con su amada madre-madre cuanto tiempo sin verte –corrió para poder abrazarla, Sunrei al verlo entre sus brazos suspiro aliviada al parecer su mal presentimiento era falso

-Y dime como has estado?, no sabes cuanto te e extrañado mi niño-Sunrei cerro los ajos mientras apretaba mas su abrazo, claro sin lastimar a su hijo, se escucharon pasos provenir del fondo de la habitación, pero eran pisadas acompañadas por un sonido parecido al que hace el metal cuando choca, de entre las sombras apareció una resplandeciente armadura dorada ante esto Sonryu se separo gentilmente de su madre para dar unos pasos para después arrodillarse

-A pasado tanto tiempo padre- agacho su cabeza en señal de respeto, la figura que tenia ante el era mas caballero que su propio padre, el caballero dorado siguió caminando hasta quedar frente de su hijo pero no se le acerco, no le hablo simplemente se quedo parado-a pasado algo para que me mande llamar?-Sonryu sabia que se arriesgaba al hablar primero que su padre pero si no lo hacia no podría terminar con esta situación y ver como le iba a Sora

-Sonryu-su voz sonaba fuerte y atemorizante digno de un caballero dorado, apretó sus dientes para evitar temblar de miedo, sabia que su padre estaba molesto-has tardado mas de la cuenta en llegar a Palestra-no mostraba ningún sentimiento, era como si le hablaras a la pared

-Pido disculpas por mi retraso padre, pero e ayudado a un caballero en el camino-

-Esa es una simple excusa, si ese caballero no puede llegar por su propio pie no es necesario-Shiryu se dio la vuelta para poder lanzar una patada que le dio justo en la cara a Sonryu provocando que se estrellara contra la pared-así que no hagas cosas innecesarias, ya has traído deshonra a tu armadura-al no recibir respuesta Sonryu se marcho por la puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, Sunrei al ver que su esposo ya no estaba cerca corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a donde se encontraba Sonryu

-Sonryu estas bien?, te hizo mucho daño?-quito unos escombros que estaban encima de Sonryu para ver cuanto daño se había hecho

-Estoy bien madre, esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento-Sonryu se levanto apartando la ayuda de su madre, se sacudió el polvo que tenia encima y se empezó a estirar-ves, no me rompí nada estoy bien-se empezó a palmear por todo el cuerpo y su madre suspiro aliviado cuando vio que no se había roto nada

-Pero Sonryu es cierto lo que dijiste?- Sunrei lo obligo a sentarse en el suelo porque donde estaban solo era un salón-pero eso es imposible en Palestra se encuentran todos los caballeros-miro fijamente a Sonryu esperando a que le dijera la verdad pero este solo sonrió ante esto ella se sorprendió y por un momento pensó que esa armadura estaría de regreso-no me digas que..-empezó a temblar tapándose como podía su boca con sus manos

-Si madre….esa armadura esta de regreso-Sonryu acaricio la mejilla de su madre la cual era agarrada suavemente

-Menos mal….si esta de regreso significa que el también-empezaron a resbalar pequeñas lagrimas de las mejillas de Sunrei las cuales sorprendieron a su hijo

-De que hablas madre?-Sunrei solo lo vio y le sonrió para después poder abrazarlo-"madre tu solo haces esto cuando no quieres responder"-se dejo llevar por aquel abrazo, estuvo casi a punto de quedarse dormido pero la puerta fue abruptamente abierta dejando ver a Tatsumi

-Sonryu!-Tatsumi corrió lo más rápido que pudo tropezándose con sus propios pies quedando a unos centímetros de chocar contra el caballero y su madre los cuales lo miraron extrañados-esto es malo lo están atacando-Sonryu no entendió así que empezó a cabecear para ver si entendía lo que le quería decir-el chico esta en problemas-

-QUEEE!-se aparto de su madre para ayudarle a Tatsumi a pararse-que paso?, donde esta el? Contéstame Tatsumi-agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Tatsumi exigiendo una respuesta mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro

-S-sigue en la p-prueba-Tatsumi por ser agitado por poco y se desmalla si no hubiera sentido el golpe que se dio al caer al piso no hubiera reaccionado

-Pero porque no le has ayudado?-Sonryu estaba fuera de si, se levanto y salió corriendo de aquel salón, Tatsumi se tardo un poco en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo salió atrás del joven por otro lado Sunrei solo sonreía, se paro y limpio el poco polvo que tenia encima y camino en calma en dirección a la enfermería

-Espere por favor Sonryu-Tatsumi apenas podía seguirle el paso y eso que la distancia era de tres metros, pero algo detuvo el joven lo cual provoco que Tatsumi se estrellara contra el chico y cayeran al piso

-Tatsumi eso duele-Sonryu le recriminaba mientras se agarraba la espalda para apaciguar el dolor mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-Esa es mi línea mocoso, yo soy el mas afectado aquí mira como me dejaste mi hermosa cara de modelo-Tatsumi se señalaba un chichón que había salido justo en la mitad de la frente Sonryu lo vio y se hecho a reír-de que te ríes de esta cara vivo-el guardaespaldas quería golpear al mocoso pero no podía porque si lo hacia saldría volando por uno de los ataques del caballero

-Juuu al parecer se están divirtiendo-frente a ellos se encontraba una armadura dorada con un par de alas el portador los veía divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-S-señor Seiya!-Sonryu se levanto de inmediato parándose erguido y lo saludo de manera respetuosa-q-que lo trae p-por aquí-su pulso estaba por los cielos, sus brazos no paraban de temblar la sensación que estaba en peligro cada vez que estaba cerca del caballero de sagitario lo aterraba incluso mas de cuando estaba con su padre

-Solo pasaba por aquí, pensé que abría algo interesante pero solo fue mi imaginación-Seiya empezó pasando de largo el hecho de que Tatsumi estaba ahí-pero me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara aquel que esta en el desierto-sin mas desapareció dejando sorprendido a los dos restantes

-Maldición!-Sonryu agarro del saco a Tatsumi volviendo a correr no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya se encontraban en el gran portón-dime Tatsumi por quien estaba siendo atacado Sora-respiraba con dificultad limpiándose con una de sus manos el sudor que salía de su frente y con la otra se apoyaba en su pierna

-P-por una m-manticora-Tatsumi se encontraba tendido en el piso, también tratando de respirar usualmente no era obligado a correr a esa velocidad-de seguro Shaina ya lo esta trayendo de regreso-

-Shaina-san?-Sonryu ya se había recuperado y estaba tratando de abrir la puerta pero no podia, escucho que alguien se acercaba y obligo a su acompañante a pararse y abrir la puerta, Tatsumi abrió la puerta después de verificar que se tratada de Shaina y el chico el cual estaba empapado de sangre, el portón se abrió dándole paso a la amanoza

-Debemos darnos prisa, el chico fue envenenado y pierde sangre demasiado rápido-no espero a que le contestaran empezó a correr dejando de lado a los otros dos

-Espera Shaina-san-Sonryu también salió corriendo, por alguna razón sentía que no debía dejar solo a Sora

-Y-yo los alcanzare luego!-Tatsumi se sentó en el piso y se dejo caer de espaldas para poder ver el cielo-ya estoy viejo para esto…pero es la primera vez que veo a Sonryu preocuparse por alguien mas-siguió contemplando el cielo el cual era claro y brillante

Shaina y Sonryu corrieron por todo el pasillo, lo malo es que la enfermería se encontraba pasando el lugar de entrenamiento el cual ahora estaba siendo ocupado por los caballeros que participarían en le torne

-A quien se le ocurre poner la enfermería en aquel lugar-Shaina estaba molesta, como era posible eso?, quien demonios mando hacer así a Palestra?

-Fue culpa del maestro de la telequinesis Shaina-san-a Sonryu se le resbalaba una gotita tras la nuca, el estaba de acuerdo que estaba muy mal estructurada Palestra pero era mejor no decirlo o si no serias aplastado por varias toneladas de rocas

-MALDITO TAPÓN DE ALBERCA!-Shaina lo grito a todo pulmón para que fuera oído por cierto lemunario de pelo naranja el cual escuchar esto trono sus nudillos y varias venitas salieron de su frente

-Shaina …..TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!-rugió desde sus aposentos provocando que los que estuvieran cerca lo vieran con pena ajena

-Shaina-san no debería ser tan mala con el señor Kiki-Sonryu se rio por un segundo al escuchar ese sobrenombre, al recordar que vio una foto de como era el lemunario pensó que era un apodo que le quedaba a la perfección

-Na el ya esta acostumbrado a ello-pararon cuando llegaron a la gran puerta del salón de entrenamientos, la amanoza la abrió de una patada haciendo que los presentes pararan con lo que estaban haciendo-Sonryu rápido-ignoro que los estaban viendo y corrió en dirección a la enfermería

-Si- Algunos de los que estaban ahí intentaron que Sonryu no pasara pero como estaba la amazona demasiado cerca de el no les quedo alternativa que dejarle por ahora, ya un poco cerca de la enfermería pudieron ver a Sunrei la cual veía preocupada al herido-madre…que estas haciendo aquí?-Sonryu se paro frente a su madre pidiendo una explicación, ella solo le sonrió y se puso enfrente de Shaina

-Ya e preparado los primeros auxilios, tráiganlo dentro por favor- los tres se adentraron en la enfermería pero solo en la sala de curaciones pasaron Sunrei y Shaina, Sonryu se quedo afuera esperando lo mejor para Sora

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón que me haya tardado tanto tiempo pero apenas e realizado un examen para la universidad TAT pero bueno que se le puede hacer \._./ XD Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada_

_-__**Despierta hijo de la oscuridad**__-_se podía ver como alguien extendía sus brazos en dirección a Sora el cual estaba atado seminconsciente-_**no te resistas y ven a nuestro lado-**_esa persona se acerco mas al chico y lo abrazo-_**tu no tienes lugar en la luz, eres aquel que trae la destrucción por eso olvídate de todo-**_los dos empezaron a sumergirse en la oscuridad pero algo sujeto al muchacho alejándolo de ese lugar

-_En verdad que eres bastante débil no lo crees mocoso-_cuando Sora reacciono pudo ver a alguien parecido a el pero sus ojos eran iguales a la oscuridad en la que estaba antes-_hey no me mires así, no puedo dejar que te lleven de nuevo ahí-_

-Yami tu eres menor que yo así que respeta a tus mayores-Sora se dejo llevar por su compañero el cual bufo molesto

-_JAJAJAJ que buen chiste mocoso, aunque en cierto modo es verdad lo que dijiste eso no quita el hecho de que siempre te salvo el trasero cuando tu deberías cuidar el mio_- Yami jalo del brazo de Sora y lo aventó en una especie de habitación totalmente blanca pero el no entro

-Yami que estas haciendo?-Sora se sobaba en la frente ya que su aterrizaje se dio por ahí-ven a que te de tu merecido-el muchacho se paro buscando con la mirada a su otro yo pero no lo encontró-DEMONIOS YAMI CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE LO LAMENTARAS!-Sora enfurruñado se acostó en el piso viendo el inmenso blanco de la habitación-espero que regreses pronto idiota-sin mas cerro los ojos y empezó a tararear la canción que había escuchado en esos días de confinamiento-no se porque no puedo olvidar esa canción pero es la que me ayudo a pasar los malos ratos-cubrió con su brazo derecho sus ojos y siguió tarareando

Al final de la habitación que estaba cubierto por oscuridad se encontraba Yami recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos observando a Sora con una mirada triste y melancólica -idiota….no la puedes olvidar porque esa canción proviene de tu propio corazón-desvió su mirada posándola en aquella persona que hace unos momentos arrastraba a Sora a la oscuridad-y bien….que pretendes ahora, nosotros ya no somos parte tu oscuridad-sin moverse de su lugar Yami pudo ver como su invitado sonreía de oreja a oreja-que es tan gracioso?-apretó sus puños tratando de ocultarlos para que los ojos de esa persona no los vieran

_**-Uno no puede librarse de la oscuridad no importa cuanto lo desee o se aferre a la luz-**_aquella sonrisa fue cubierta por oscuridad-_**ustedes caerán ante nuestro dios por culpa de la luz-**_

-_No dejare que te lleves a Sora no dejare que lo uses de nuevo-Yami trono sus dedos haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera_-no dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir-cerro sus ojos empezando a caminar en dirección a su otro yo

-Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Sora se acercaba a su otro yo con varias venitas resaltando de su frente y agitaba sus brazos como si quisiera golpear a su compañero-como me dejas solo, aquí no hay nada para divertirse acaso pensabas matarme del aburrimiento? eres un ingrato espero que te quedes calvo-los dos quedaron de frente dándole oportunidad a Sora para golpear en la mejilla a Yami lo cual provoco que este lanzara una patada dándole en el estomago a Sora

-_Maldito mocoso-_Yami se trono los nudillos mostrando una cara psicópata-_ahora veremos quien se va a quedar calvo-_de un rápido movimiento apreso a Sora entre sus brazos aplicándole una llave-_me pregunto por donde empezare…que tal por el lado derecho o mejor que tal en la frente-_la mirada de Yami se oscureció

-E-espera Yami no estarás hablando enserio verdad?-Sora palideció al ver que su compañero iba enserio-y-yo solo estaba jugando no es para que te lo tomes enserio-pequeñitas lagrimas amenazaban con salir al sentir el primer tirón de cabello-ME DUELE AY ME DUELE….YAMII PARA NO VOLVERE A DECIR QUE TE QUEDES CALVO PERO YA DEJAME NO HICE NADA MALO ASI QUE NO ME LASTIMES!-Yami soltó a su compañero haciendo que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo-Yami maldito…-Sora no se movió del suelo al parecer el golpe si le dolió

-_Hmp te lo mereces, es el karma por decir que me quedara calvo mocoso de pacotilla-_Yami se sacudió sus ropas pero algo llamo su atención, el techo de la habitación se empezó a abrir dejando entrar a la oscuridad-_joo con que haciendo su contrataque escorias-_Yami miro a su compañero tendido en el piso y lo agarro del cuello-_lo siento inútil pero estorbas-_de una patada saco volando de la habitación a su compañero el cual al abrir los ojos se encontro que estaba en un cuarto blanco

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar-se levanto de la cama sobándose el cuello-fiuuu me duele todooooo-se dio pequeños golpecitos en los hombros y miro a su alrededor donde pudo ver que se encontraba Sonryu y dos mujeres que lo miraban con alegría pero eso no duro mucho ya que una venita resalto de su puño-SONRYUUUUUUUU! MALDITO COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR AHÍ BOTADO COMO SI FUERA UN SACO DE ARENA-camino para quedar enfrente del pelinegro, lo agarro por los hombros agitándolo-ME DEJASTE SOLO,ERES UN MAL AMIGO ESPERO QUE VENGA UN RARITO Y TE HAGA SU MUJER-Sonryu solo se dejaba zangolotear por su amigo aunque era bastante divertido escuchar las amenazas que le lanzaba el peli castaño

-Sora por favor deja de agitarme, ya estoy viendo doble-Sonryu agarro las manos de Sora y las quito de sus hombros-vamos no te enojes, no estas muerto así que todo bien-con una sonrisa trataba de calmar la ira del castaño el cual se le quedo viendo, pasaron unos segundo para que Sora golpeara en la cara a Sonryu

-ERES UN INSENSIBLE SONRYU AHORA DESEO MAS QUE VENGA ESE RARITO Y TE LLEVE CON EL!-se escucharon unas risitas y los dos jóvenes desviaron su mirada en dirección a estas las cuales provenían de las dos mujeres

-Ustedes se llevan bastante bien-Sunrei se tapaba su boca con su mano para tratar de reír mas-no lo crees asi Shaina-san- miro por el rabillo del ojo a la amazona la cual se doblaba de risa contenida

-D-dame jaja un mi-minuto jaja Sunrei esto es bastante divertido- la amazona se tapo su mascara con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se encontraba en su estomago-los jóvenes de ahora si que son divertidos- tomo aire para tranquilizarse se enderezo cruzándose de brazos, miro fijamente a los chicos de los cuales uno la miraba curioso-que pasa Sonryu acaso no piensas presentarnos a tu amigo o prefieres que lo hagamos nosotras?-

-Perdón fue un descuido mío-se disculpo con las dos mujeres camino un poco poniéndose enfrente de ellas, dio un pequeño giro y señalo a Sunrei-Sora ella es mi madre Sonrei, mama el es Sora-la mujer le sonrió lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el joven

-U-un placer señora Sunrei- Sora empezó a jugar con sus dedos apartando su mirada

-Oh vamos aunque nos acabamos de conocer solo dime Sunrei, eso de señora hace que me sienta como una anciana-

-D-de acuerdo….S-Su-Sun-Sunrei-el jugueteo de sus dedos se acelero y lo acerco a la altura de sus ojos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-"Que lindo"- los tres acompañantes del castaño asintieron al ver las reacciones del joven, ya cuando Sonryu vio que se le había pasado algo la vergüenza se dispuso a presentar a la amazona

-Y ella es Shaina la amazona de ofiuco-señalo a Shaina la cual le saludaba con la mano pero esta fue tomada por Sora

-Enserio eres Shaina? Dime que si-Sora la miraba con brillitos en los ojos y carita de cachorro lo cual extraño a las mujeres pero a Sonryu no, en cierto modo ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento de Sora

-Emmm pues yo que sepa no hay otra con ese nombre-la amazona veía como el castaño se le acercaba cada vez mas y hasta cierto punto le daban ganas de golpearlo

-Para mi es un gran honor conocerla amazona de ofiuco, e escuchado tantas historias de ti de mi maestra, siempre quise conocerla-se inclino un poco en señal de respeto

-Eh?...e-enserio? Jeje no pensé que alguien hablara tan bien de mi-la amazona puso su mano en la cabeza de Sora y la acaricio gentilmente-chico solo dime Shaina, tu y yo somos humanos así que no tienes que hablarme con honoríficos-

-Pero es irrespetuoso- alzo un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver la mascara de la amazona, la cual dio un pequeño suspiro y le dio un pequeño golpe a Sora

-Solo Shaina, si no me obedeces me encargare que tu estadía sea el mismo infierno-el aura que emitía la amazona claramente le decía al chico que hablaba enserio este trago saliva y empezó a reír nerviosamente

-Pero donde estoy?, solo recuerdo que esa cosa llego y…..LA PRUEBA!, SI ESTOY AQUÍ SIGNIFICA QUE…fracase –todo para Sora se torno oscuro si perdió la prueba significaba que no podría entrar al torneo y su deseo de ver a sus padres no se haría realidad-no puede ser…no puede ser...-las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, apretó sus puños al igual que sus parpados-"Yami fracasamos, no podremos entrar al torneo"-pero no escucho a su otroyo, usualmente recibía una reprimenda o un insulto pero ahora no, eso era bastante extraño, acaso abra ocurrido algo-"Yami, estas bien que pasa?,Yami no me asustes , Yami…"-pero seguía sin escuchar a su otro yo, por el susto de no encontrar a su compañero cayo de rodillas preocupando a sus acompañantes

-Oye Sora que pasa que tienes?-Sonryu se acerco al castaño el cual se encontraba temblando abrazándose a si mismo ocultando su mirada tras de su flequillo

-Esto es malo, la herida se volvió a abrir-Shaina lo cargo como novia y lo llevo a la cama-no puede creer que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba bien-

-Shaina-san, madre esta diciendo algo-los tres se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor

-N-no me de-jes, no …..te….vayas…..Yami….-Shaina y Sunrei se sorprendieron ante esa mención, acaso sea posible que este niño haya…

-Sunrei crees que el…..-Shaina no pudo terminar la frase por temor, si lo que pensaba era cierto significaba que Sora ya no era un caballero

-No lo se, si es así no queda mas que llevarlo con ella….-Sunrei empezó a temblar al sentirse incompetente si ella se enteraba de quien era realmente Sora era posible que no sobreviviera

-Maldición porque tuvo que pasar ahora- la amazona apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras veía como Sora empezaba a sudar a causa del veneno-lo siento Sora..en verdad lo siento…-

Bueno aquí termina el cap XD aunque admito quería poner mas pero el tiempo no me alcanza ewé pero bueno, en el siguiente vendrá algo interesante (según ella quien sabe XD) ._./ pero solo dire eso XD

Dejen review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

-Sora despierta!-Shaina agitaba al chico pero este no despertaba-Sonryu ve a traer a Mephistoteles-Sonryu no espero mas y salió corriendo de la enfermería buscando al mencionado

-Deberíamos ponerlo en la cama Shaina- Sunrei se acerco al chico con la intención de llevarlo a la cama pero la amazona no espero y lo cargo como si fuera una novia-crees que Sora sea "el"-

-No lo se pero todo concuerda con lo que nos dijo ella, pero el acaba de mencionar eso, si es así no nos queda mas opción que matarlo-Shaina acariciaba la cabeza de Sora quitando uno que otro cabello rebelde

-Pero no podemos hacer eso, EL ES UN CABALLERO ESA ARMADURA LO DEMUESTRA!-Sunrei alzo la voz una de las pocas veces que lo hacia tratando de hacer recapacitar a la amazona

-CREES QUE NO LO SE?,ESA ARMADURA SOLO SE LA TUVO QUE DAR ELLA- agarro a Sunrei por el cuello de su ropa y la atrajo hacia ella- POR QUIEN ME TOMAS? NO TE CREAS MUCHO SOLO POR SER LA MUJER DE UN DORADO-

-MIRA QUIEN LO DICE, AQUELLA QUE DESPUES DE SER RECHAZADA AUN SIGUE ENAMORADA DEL MISMO HOMBRE-la pelinegra contrataco, pero después cayo en cuenta que toco un tema tabu para la amazona, solo vio como Shaina levantaba su mano dispuesta a abofetearla cerro los ojos esperando el golpe el cual no llego

-"Mira que encontrarme con este panorama al despertarme"-las dos mujeres desviaron sus miradas en dirección a la voz viendo que provenía del castaño

-Sora menos mal que despiertas- Sunrei se le acerco pero fue detenida por Shaina la cual se veía tensa

-Quien eres?-la amazona no dudo en su pregunta a la cual el chico sonrió

-"Así que te diste cuenta, felicidades ofiuco"-se levanto de la cama pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos dejando ver unos ojos negros

-Quien eres? Y que le has hecho a Sora-no dudo en acercársele y tomarlo del cuello pero este no hizo nada solo la miro aburrido

-"El esta encerrado mujer"-con su pulgar se señalo la frente-"en lo mas profundo de aquí"-empezó a sonreír dejando ver unos colmillos-"pero eso ahora no importa si no lo que vendrá después"-con su mano derecha agarro el cuello de la amazona obligándola a que lo soltara-"la desgracia se acerca a la estrella de Athena"-le dio un pequeño empujón haciéndola caer en el piso

-Que es lo que quieres decir-Sunrei se acerco a la amazona sin apartar su vista del castaño

-"Simple..lo que sucedió hace trece años se volverá a repetir…y con ello el dominio de Athena desaparecerá"-su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a una mirada seria sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes

-Q-que.. si eso vuelve a pasar no solo Athena si no …-Shaina ya recuperada se paro del suelo mirando fijamente a Sora

-"El plan sigue en pie, para el Athena no es una amenaza si el hubiera querido la tierra ya le pertenecería"-el castaño se cruzo de brazos viendo como las mujeres se tensaban al escuchar esta información-"puede parecer estúpido lo que digo pero es la verdad y una prueba de ello es la manticora que nos ataco a mi y a Sora, porque una bestia como esa atacaría los dominios de Athena?, acaso no es extraño piénsenlo un poco"-las mujeres se miraron entre si y asintieron en cierto modo el chico tenia razón

-Me resulta difícil de creer lo que dices-Shaina se acerco a la cama pero no se sentó en ello quedo de frente al chico-pero confiare en lo que me dices niño- la amazona le extendió la mano en señal de confianza

-"Le estas dando la mano al diablo ofiuco, te arrepentirás de ello"-el castaño junto su mano con la de la amazona-"tengo un favor que pedirles"-Yami soltó gentilmente la mano de Shaina-"protejan a Sora a cualquier costo, el es la llave que el necesita"-se recostó de nuevo en la cama al parecer su compañero quería salir

-De acuerdo-Sunrei se le acerco sonriendo sobándole cálidamente la cabeza-dinos tu nombre caballero-al oír esto Yami se sorprendió, el caballero?

-"Yo no soy ningún caballero Sunrei , el único digno de ese titulo es Sora-le sonrió dejando impresionadas a las mujeres-"Yami…ese es mi nombre"- sin mas sus ojos se cerraron dando la impresión de que estaba dormido

-MADRE, SHAINA YA TRAJE AL SEÑOR MEPHISTOTELES-Sonryu abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la enfermería y atrás de el se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello corto y rubio con una pequeña coleta sobresaliendo con ojos cafés y ropas de entrenamiento

-Dime cual es la situación Shaina-el hombre se apresuro a ver al joven pasando de largo a Sunrei la cual sonrió ante esto, Mephistoteles empezó a examinar al chico de pies a cabeza pero parte de su atención se fue a la herida del costado derecho-esta herida….como se la hizo?- pregunto al azar, no le interesaba mucho quien le respondiera

-Fue una manticora-Sunrei le contesto lo mas cortés que pudo, este solo la miro por un segundo y miro de nuevo al castaño

-Preparen el quirófano, este chico necesita ser operado urgentemente-miro a Shaina la cual asistió saliendo de la enfermería

-Señor Mephistoteles que es lo que le ocurre a Sora- Sonryu estaba templando se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero, no pensó que en la prueba de resistencia apareciera esa bestia, Mephistoteles al ver como estaba el chico le acaricio un poco la cabeza para confortarlo

-No fue tu culpa, tú no sabias que esto iba a suceder solo espera este mocoso estará mejor dentro de poco-sin mas cargo al castaño como si fuera un saco de papas sacándolo de la habitación pasando por un pasillo donde en una puerta ya lo esperaba Shaina-bien hay que ayudar a este mocoso, le prometí a Sonryu que no lo dejaría morir- le guiño a Shaina adentrándose al quirófano poniendo a Sora en la camilla-Shaina tu revisa que la presión arterial no disminuya- le ordeno a la amazona como si fuera de lo mas normal

-Que es lo que piensas hacerle?, este chico ahora es mi responsabilidad-a la amazona aunque no le gustara recibir ordenes solo por esta ocasión haría una excepción

-La herida que tiene en su costado derecho se esta deteriorando a causa del veneno de la manticora, este es parecido a un acido por lo cual ya te imaginaras lo que le esta pasando no-Mephistoteles empezó a limpiar la zona a operar comenzó a cortar con un bisturí las partes mas dañadas pero se dio cuenta que a pesar del veneno los órganos y piel se estaban regenerando a una velocidad sobrehumana-Shaina creerás que estoy loco pero este chico se esta curando como si fuera…-la sorpresa no le dejo terminar si su deducción era cierta tenia un espécimen raro frente a el que tenia que ser diseccionado de inmediato

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle uno de tus experimentos que no pienso dejarte hacerlos y si es lo que te imaginas pero eso queda entre nosotros este chico es lo que el busca-Shaina aunque no lo pareciera ya estaba preparada para detener cualquier movimiento indebido de su camarada

-Wow esto es maravilloso quiero hacerle pruebas pero como veo que no me vas a dejar será para otra ocasión-siguió con la herida extrayendo un poco del veneno que aun seguía ahí y lo deposito en un frasco-interesante este veneno lo e visto antes-de una estantería saco otro frasco que era totalmente negro-es el antídoto, con esto ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de que se nos muera-saco una jeringa y le puso un poco del liquido que estaba en el frasco negro y no inyecto directamente en la herida la cual empezó a sanar

-Como conocías el antídoto Mephistoteles?-la amazona no confiaba del todo, si el tenia el antídoto eso significa que tenia acceso al veneno

-Ella no le cambia el veneno a sus bestias, es como su marca personal y se lo da a las cosas que le pertenecen, si ella esta detrás de este chico significa que habrá una guerra no es así amazona-el hombre miro seria a la amazona la cual se tenso, cuando su compañero le llamaba así significaba que estaba realmente serio

-Volverá a pasar lo mismo que hace trece años y puede que el causante de esta guerra sea este chico -Shaina se encogió de hombros mirando a Sora el cual dormía plácidamente- así que ve preparando a tu aprendiz porque será una dura batalla-Mephistoteles también se le quedo viendo al castaño pero su mirada era de impotencia

-Sera mejor que lo cuides bien, yo no puedo hacerlo ya me basta con el idiota que tengo de alumno así que te lo encargo Ofiuco-Mephistoteles salió del quirófano evitando encontrarse con Sonryu y Sunrei tenia mucho en que pensar ahora que sabia que la guerra se avecinaba-me pregunto…debería ayudar a Athena o aliarme con el enemigo-empezó a sonreír con un poco de locura hacia mucho que se había hartado de la paz-es momento de que la tierra se tiña de rojo una vez mas-sin mas desapareció en la oscuridad esperando que ese día llegara

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y hasta el próximo cap /=3=/


	10. Chapter 10

Lobaluna: todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo XD cualquier duda que tengas me la dices .3./ yo te la contesto XD

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

En la cámara del patriarca se encontraban reunidos los caballeros dorados a excepción de uno, ante esto Athena solo suspiro cansada era lo mismo desde hace trece años, se reincorporo de nuevo mirando a cada caballero de la orden dorada

-Les e convocado a esta reunión para informarles que e recibido una carta del ultimo santo dorado y que su discípulo participara en el torneo-las caras de sorpresa de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, el primero en hablar fue Aries

-Entonces eso significa que….-callo antes de poder terminar por temor a equivocarse, su diosa lo miro indiferente tomando de nueva cuenta la palabra

-Y por el contenido de esta carta ahora lo confirmo, después de una larga espera las 88 armaduras que surcan los cielos y protegen la paz de la tierra estarán reunidas en un mismo lugar-la mayoría de los dorados sonreían ante la gran noticia, por fin después de mucho tiempo podrían vengarse de aquella persona

-Y quien es el sucesor de mi armadura Athena-Seiya impaciente por saber del desconocido se adelanto a los demás mirando a los ojos a su diosa con la misma frialdad que ella lo hacia

-Eso no lo se, el ultimo dorado no dio mas detalles-sin mas se levanto de su trono y salió de la vista de todos dejando a mas de uno con la intriga, pero lo que no sabían es que uno ya sabia la identidad del joven

-Bueno bueno ya que nuestra diosa ya se fue no encuentro una razón para que sigamos aquí-se adelanto hacia la salida dejando a mas de uno extrañado por su actitud-oigan no me miren así, no es mi culpa el haber visto al sucesor de pegaso-y sin esperar una reacción de sus camaradas salió corriendo para ser perseguido por los pocos dorados que se dieron cuenta de ese detalle

-REGRESA AQUÍ, TU NOS DEBES UNA EXPLICACION-pasaron por todo el santuario sin poder atrapar a su compañero

-Ni loco me dejo atrapar, si quieren ver al mocoso se encuentra en el gimnasio-y de un salto desapareció dejando furiosos a sus perseguidores

-ESE MALDITO COMO SE LE OCURRE DEJARNOS CON LA DUDA-uno de los dorados se quejaba por el comportamiento infantil de su camarada mientras uno se empezaba a esconder tratando de no llamar mucho la atención pero fue inútil ya que el dorado de cáncer lo alcanzo a ver

-Hey cuernudo-se empezó a tronar los nudillos realmente enfadado-a donde crees que vas?-el caballero amenazado empezó a temblar-no me digas que ibas a ver al nuevo mientras nosotros estábamos distraídos verdad-

-Eh? No como crees jeje yo no seria capaz de hacer algo como eso-se trato de excusar y aunque no le gustara admitirlo el caballero de cáncer a veces daba miedo, pero un ruido distrajo al cangrejo dejándole respirar a capricornio

-Hmp, que ruidosos-de entre los arbustos salía una amazona de cabello naranja y ropas de entrenamiento-no saben que están en la cámara del patriarca?-soltó de lo mas indiferente, el cangrejo al ver la actitud de esa mujer la tomo por el cuello estrellándola contra el primer pilar que encontró

-Me importa un bledo que seas una amazona, debes respetar a tus superiores-aunque al cangrejo no le gustara actuar así, últimamente todas las cosas le resultaban irritantes incluso si eran insignificantes

-Joo, así que a un dorado no le importa romper las reglas de su diosa, eso esta muy mal-la amazona tomo la mano del dorado y la torció para que la soltara, no paso mucho para que mandara por los aires al caballero y este se estampara contra el piso-si no quieres salir peor es mejor que pienses sobre tus acciones caballero, no querrás causarle problemas a nuestra diosa verdad?-

-Que es lo que sucede aquí?-a unos cuantos escalones se encontraba Seiya mirando fríamente a los presentes pero esa mirada cambio cuando vio a la amazona, empezó a reír como un niño y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo-cuanto tiempo sin verte- estaba dispuesto a abrazar a aquella pelinaranja pero esta lo recibió con una patada la cual el pudo esquivar haciéndose para atrás-pero que te pasa? Por que me atacaste?- la tensión entre ellos dos eran evidentes, ninguno de los presentes hablaba era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero termino cuando la amazona empezó a caminar en dirección a los arbustos dejando perplejo al caballero de sagitario-espera, quiero hablar contigo- el castaño trato de seguirla pero esta de nueva cuenta lo ataco

-No tengo ningún asunto que hablar con usted caballero de sagitario-su voz era monótona era como si le hablara a la pared, y después desapareció dejando a uno mas que sorprendido

-Este Seiya-el dorado de capricornio trato de romper la tensión dejada por la desconocida pero fue un grave error ya que el mencionado lo miro como si fuese un bicho

-Regresen y terminen sus labores del día- se veía que lo había afectado el corto encuentro con la amazona y por ello los demás decidieron irse no querían que Seiya descargara su frustración con ellos, cuando el dorado se quedo solo miro hacia el cielo para después agacharse y taparse la cara con una de sus manos

-Porque me tratas así …..aun no me puedes perdonar …..Marín-se quedo en silencio, de nada servía lamentarse lo que fue hecho en el pasado no se podía corregir, es el castigo por haberse desviado del camino

Por otro lado la amazona que hasta hace unos minutos estaba en el santuario, ahora se encontraba en palestra, no era mucha la distancia entre los dos lugares, solo unos 200 kilómetros, sigilosamente se paso por unas cuantas habitaciones y pudo escuchar la voz de Shaina y Sunrei aunque no lo pareciera las podía escuchar a pesar de los ruidos de aquellos que se encontraban entrenando

-Crees que se mejore?-Shaina se oía inusualmente preocupada

-No te preocupes, Mephistoteles le curo, no creo que pase nada malo-la pelinaranja se quedo pensando un rato-"De seguro que Sora le paso algo, típico de el"-se golpeo la frente ante el despiste de su subordinado, empezó a correr en dirección contraria de las voces de las dos mujeres, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que daba a la enfermería dio un salto y se apoyo en el grosor de la ventana, ahí pudo ver al castaño que dormía plácidamente-"en verdad que es idiota, al dormir despreocupadamente"- se hizo para atrás y empezó a caer para poder aterrizar cerca en uno de los arboles que estaban cerca

-El tiempo corre Sora, tanto para ti como para Athena-se sentó en una de las ramas contemplando el paisaje desértico que protegía a Palestra-las desgracias se presentaran una vez mas tiñendo todo de rojo y con ella la triste realidad de tu existencia- una delicada brisa se hizo presente meciendo lentamente los cabellos de la amazona

En la habitación de la enfermería Sora parecía tener un lindo sueño pero se vio interrumpido en parte por su compañero de cuerpo

-_Despierta vago de mierda-_Yami golpeaba una y otra vez a Sora tratando de despertarlo sin tener éxito-cinco minutos mas e ire a entrenar Marín-san-esto hizo enojar a Yami, una cosa era el y la otra era la bruja de su maestra-_"PEDASO DE MIERDA DESPIERTATE O TE CASTRO"-_

-Ay Yami si haces eso tu también quedara sin descendencia-Sora lo miro por el rabillo del ojo riéndose de su compañero pero el gusto no le duro mucho ya que fue lanzado por los aires gracias a una patada cortesía de Yami

-_Hmp, que idiota-_Yami se volteo dándole la espalda al castaño-_si no te largas ahora te hare que pases los mil días en el infierno-_ Sora se estremeció al recordar ese entrenamiento y por ello se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que estaba Yami

-Te veré luego Yami- Sora se despidió con una sonrisa mientras desapareció de donde se encontraba su otro yo

-_Es mejor que disfrutes de estos días, por que nosotros somos ….-_no a completo la frase, no lo vio necesario saco una pequeña sonrisa y cerro los ojos lo peor estaba por venir

Sora despertó de nueva cuenta en la enfermería, la única diferencia es que ahora se encontraba solo, alzo los hombros restándole importancia siempre era lo mismo, salió de la cama y empezó a caminar a la salida, abrió la puerta encontrándose que estaba en un gimnasio y que varias personas tanto hombres como mujeres estaban entrenando, curiosos se adentro a este pero nadie le prestaba atención, era como si no existiera, se sentó en una de las esquinas y pudo divisar a una amazona al parecer tenia una armadura azul al verla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que era de plata, ella tenia el cabello corto y negro peinado con las puntas hacia atrás y por obvias razones su rostro era cubierto por una mascara que era adornada por una flor debajo del ojo derecho-"Wow sus movimientos son muy fluidos, se nota que la entrenaron bien, no quisiera ponerme a pelear con ella"-pero al parecer los dioses estaban en su contra porque la amazona se le quedo viendo lo cual era algo realmente malo, ella dejo de entrenar y se apresuro a ver al castaño el cual no pudo hacer mucho ya que la mujer ya estaba en frente de el

-Hey, tu quien eres?, a los normales no se les permite entrar aquí- la amazona que no pasaba de los catorce lo tomo por su playera alzándolo

-Pues cof cof si me bajaras te lo diría-Sora rio tontamente, pero al ver la que ella no sedería cerro los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe de su captora el cual no se hizo esperar ya que lo estrello contra el piso haciendo que este se rompiera

-Te he dicho que respondas-su voz era firme sin titubeos, al parecer ella no dudaría en matar a alguien si se lo pidieran-"Yami ayúdame"- Sora pedía sollozando a su compañero que lo ayudara, lo bueno es que recibió una respuesta pero no la esperada_**-"estoy cansado, ahí arréglatelas"-**_esto era realmente malo, y no podía defenderse tenia que seguir en el anonimato como le pidió su maestra-"Marín-san, cuando vuelvas a pedirme hacer esto juro que me lanzare al primer acantilado que vea"-

Aquí dejo el cap XD .^. espero les guste XD (._. quien ira a salvar al pobre de Sora?, o lo dejaran morir en manos de esa despiadada mujer XD?)

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Los que se encontraban en el gimnasio se juntaron alrededor de la amazona y l castaño, unos gritaban otros se reían pero ninguno tenia la intención de ayudar al muchacho

-Este, si no fuera mucha molestia me podrías dejar ir?-Sora trataba de razonar una vez mas con la amazona pero ella le golpeo en el estomago, era claro que no lo dejaría ir

-Eres un normal, el cual no sirve en la lucha, si me deshago de ti no cambiara nada en nuestra situación-la amazona tomo por el cuello a Sora intentando estrangularlo pero se vio detenida por Sonryu

-Es suficiente-el pelinegro trato de sonar autoritario, pero la amazona solo se empezó a reir

-JAJAJAJAJA tu..acaso quieres sonar genial, vamos todos aquí sabemos que no eres mas que un gato asustadizo y aunque eres el hijo de uno de los legendarios el te desprecia por ser débil-aunque el pelinegro no pudiera ver el rostro de esa mujer sabia que se estaba deleitando al decir aquellas palabras, empezó a temblar, no quería problemas pero Sora se encontraba en un problema por eso no dudo en ayudarlo y ahora se arrepentía de ello lo ultimo que vio fue como la amazona salía volando para estamparse con uno de los mirones que estaban cerca

-Tsk, quien mierdas te crees que eres para hablarle así a Sonryu-esta era la primera ves que Sonryu veía a Sora tan enojado incluso llego a pensar que daba mas miedo que Shaina-acaso te crees superior amazona-el castaño empezó a tronarse los nudillos dispuesto a darle una lección y solo le quedaban tres pasos para llegar donde estaba la amazona que temblaba, Sora rio ante esa actitud, se agacho y tomo sin delicadeza la barbilla de la mujer-acaso tienes miedo?, o vamos nos estamos divirtiendo no me digas que eres un gatito miedoso, eso esta muy mal-toco peligrosamente los bordes de la mascara como si quisiera quitarla-debería quitártela?, de seguro estas haciendo una magnifica expresión-y sin mas la soltó con brusquedad dejándola en el piso desconcertada

Nadie decía nada, mas bien estaban sorprendidos, aunque apenas lo veían esa persona desprendía un aura llena poder, el castaño empezó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes caminando en dirección al moreno

-Sonryu-su voz que hasta hace unos momentos estaba carente de emoción se llenaba de alegría cuando se acercaba al moreno-oye enséñame el lugar, quiero conocerlo o si no mi maestra me matara-rodeo a Sonryu con uno de sus brazos riendo sin parar, se pudo escuchar un gruñido del estomago del castaño el cual le hizo sonrojar-jeje pero primero pasemos a comer algo, la pelea en el desierto me dejo hambriento-alzo su pulgar como si esto fuera convencer a Sonryu el cual resulto efectivo

-No tienes remedio-Sonryu suspiro esbozando una sonrisa, de forma simulada pudo ver que la amazona aun no se paraba, si el hubiera estado en la misma situación estaría igual o peor, volteo hacia enfrente divisando la puerta-en verdad que eres extraño-

-Eh? Dijiste algo Ryu-chan?-lo siguiente que vio Sora fue como el moreno le lanzaba una patada la cual ayudo a abrir la puerta del gimnasio, cuando estos ya no se podían ver los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

-Ese maldito me las pagara-la amazona aun temblando se levanto con dificultad-ese maldito a manchado mi honor-

-Te lo mereces-atrás de ella se encontraba Shaina cruzada de brazos causando la sorpresa de la menor

-M-maestra….-de inmediato se puso rígida como si fuese un soldado-que es lo que quiere decir?-aunque no lo pareciera la amazona menor estaba molesta no solo por la humillación anterior también por que su maestra la estaba regañando

-Te e entrenado desde que tienes memoria bajo las mas estrictas reglas y aun no lo comprendes?-Shaina no se movía de su posición tenia que ser dura si quería que su aprendiz comprendiera la situación-eres la amazona que a heredado la armadura de águila y por lo tanto debes comportarte como tal-

-PORQUE DEBERIA HACERLO, EL ES UN NORMAL, LOS DE SU RANGO DEBERIAN SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECER ELLOS NO SIRVEN EN LAS GUERRAS-Shaina ante esta declaración golpeo el estomago de su aprendiz haciendo que a esta se le saliera el aire

-Deberías darte cuenta de tus palabras, no eres la única que sufre, no eres la única que lo perdió todo-retiro su puño de su aprendiz y la dejo caer-fue un error tomarte como mi aprendiz Elena-Shaina salió del gimnasio dejando a uno que otro boquiabierto

Mientras esto pasaba Sonryu le estaba dando un tour a Sora el cual se encontraba feliz de la vida

-Sora….gracias por ayudarme hace rato-el moreno se sonrojo levemente, no le había dicho esas palabras a nadie desde hace bastante tiempo-pero me sorprendiste no pensé que podrías hablarle así a alguien-

-Na no te fijes, ella te estaba molestando por eso le di su lección-pasaban cerca de un patio el cual estaba hasta el tope de flores, Sora fijo su mirada en este y por un momento pensó que había visto a la arpía, se restregó los ojos y cuando volvió a mirar el lugar ella ya no estaba

-Pasa algo?-Sonryu se le pego a Sora y miro en la misma dirección que este pero no encontró nada

-Debió ser mi imaginación-el castaño sacudió un poco su cabeza-Sonryu, donde queda el comedor porque me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-No tienes remedio- se palmeo la frente-es por aquí-llevo al castaño a otro corredor y después a otro y a otro

-Sonryu….cuanto falta?-Sora se sujetaba de las pareces por el cansancio y la falta de comida en su organismo

-Jeje no se-soltó el moreno sacando la lengua de lo mas inocente causando la furia del castaño

-BASTARDO SI ESTABAS PERDIDO LO HUBIERAS DICHO-lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo empezó a sarandear de un lado para otro-AHORA ME LLEVARAS AL COMEDOR O TE CONVERTIRAS EN MI ALMUERZO-

-" No se porque pero ahora Sora parece un demonio"-a Sonryu se le resbalaba una gotita detrás de la nuca, lo que pasaba ese día era fuera de lo común-bueno pasamos la puerta de haya y llegamos-como pudo señalo una puerta carmín, Sora dejo de zarandear a Sonryu y corrió hasta la puerta la cual se abrió mandándolo lejos

-A Sonryu cuanto tiempo sin verte-el que había abierto la puerta se acerco al mencionado, el cual rio nerviosamente- cuando regresaste?, me tenias preocupado, ya casi ni hablas, que mal amigo eres-el otro puso cara de sufrimiento

-SONRYUUUUUUU!-una voz tenebrosa se hizo presente haciendo que los dos chicos sintieran un escalofrió-MALDITOOOOO DAME COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Sonryu solo pudo ver como el castaño se arrastraba para después desfallecer

Momentos después los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor pero uno en especial devoraba todo a su paso

-Jeje si que comes bastante chico-el chico que había abierto la puerta sonreía al ver el gran apetito del nuevo

-Pues usualmente no como mucho pero como tengo que comer por dos así pasa-Sora seguía comiendo devorando plato tras plato sorprendiendo mas a sus acompañantes-"Yami que piensas de esta persona", _**"pues por la complexión de su cuerpo se ve que es mas hábil que la amazona de hace un rato, me gustaría enfrentarme a el"**_, "Yami pareces un pervertido"_**, "si yo soy un pervertido imagínate lo que eres, porque de inocente no tienes nada" "**_CALLATE!"-Sora se sonrojo levemente mientras devoraba un pedazo de pan a veces su compañero era demasiado indecente-por cierto soy Sora-

-Un gusto, yo soy Cecil-el joven golpeo un poco su pecho como si estuviera orgulloso de ese nombre

-Ahora que lo veo de donde eres?-Sora dejando aun lado la comida, se centro en Cecil, le daba curiosidad esa persona ya que su piel era morena y su cabello era parecido al cobre pro con destellos rojizos pero lo mas curioso era que sus ojos eran completamente plateados

-Lo dices por mi apariencia verdad-Cecil se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo pero cedió al ver la curiosidad en los ojos del castaño-provengo del Cairo, pero la ubicación de mi tribu no la encontraras en los mapas, en si nosotros no existimos para la humanidad, nosotros somos guerreros natos, nuestra sangre desde el momento en que nacemos deseamos la lucha….o algo así pero no le hagas caso son simples fanfarronerías- sonrió tristemente, aunque el estuviera orgulloso de su pueblo siempre tenia que ponerlos en ridículo porque ya sabia lo que pensaban los caballeros de su gente pero no espero la respuesta que le daría en castaño

-Porque dices eso?, la verdad es que suena muy interesante, me gustaría que siguieras contando de tu tribu-Sora sonrió y por un instante les pareció angelical a los otros jóvenes, claro que nunca lo dirían

-Eres extraño chico, pero eso tendrá que esperar-Cecil miro a Sonryu el cual se sorprendió-tengo lo que me pediste-ante esto el moreno se sorprendió tanto que dio un salto y con la mirada le pedía a Cecil que continuara-eh descubierto algo sobre el incidente de hace trece años-esto dejo impactado tanto a Sora como a Yami, si sus cálculos no fallaban por ese año ellos….

Ok fin del cap XD parte del secreto será revelado, y el torno pronto empezara, e.e/ espérenlo

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	12. Chapter 12

-Y bien Cecil que es lo que averiguaste?-Sonryu y Sora estaban observando fijamente a Cecil el cual miraba por los alrededores comprobando que no hubiera alguien cerca

-Bien, por lo que se en ese día la tierra fue atacada y los caballeros de ese entonces no pudieron hacer nada-Cecil tenia planeado ir despacio, ya que no quería provocar un shock como el que había tenido-Athena tampoco podía hacer nada, ella se encontraba debilitada-

-Debilitada?, a un dios no le puede pasar eso, el contenedor puede sufrir graves daños pero el cosmos nunca desaparecerá por lo tanto no tiene sentido lo que dices-Sonryu se cruzo de brazos, estaba esperando por esa información mas de tres años y lo menos que quería era que resultara ser falsa

-Eso mismo pensé pero solo hay una forma en que el cosmo de una diosa se debilite-Cecil entrelazo sus manos y sostuvo con ellas su barbilla- piénsenlo-

-Eso es simple-Sora estaba recargado en la mesa de lo mas aburrido, pensó que seria un tema interesante pero era algo que el ya sabia- Athena estaba dando a luz-se dejo caer en la mesa demostrando su poco interés, pero eso no era el caso de sus acompañantes

-T-tu como es que lo sabes?-Cecil pensó que era el único que sabia de eso pero llega este chico y lo suelta así sin mas

-Cecil-san eso es mas que obvio, cualquiera lo sabe-Sora giro en su propio eje y quedo mirando al techo el cual estaba adornado con un mural de cristal en el cual se podían ver a los enemigos de la diosa de la guerra

-Y quien te lo dijo?-Sonryu también estaba sorprendido, no mas bien estaba sorprendido de lo que hacia el castaño

-Lo escuche por ahí, como hace unos cinco o seis años, la verdad no me acuerdo, _**"**__**claro que te acuerdas"**_, "Yami, por favor no me hagas esto, incluso a ti te perturban esos días"- no escucho nada mas de parte Yami, el sabia que tenia razón y por esa ocasión lo había dejado en paz

-En resumen ese día nació un dios-Sonryu sonrió para si, pero esa sonrisa pronto se desvaneció aun había cosas que debían aclarar-porque los caballeros de ese tiempo no pudieron dar un contrataque?-

-Porque el enemigo no solo fue por el santuario fue un ataque simultáneo a todo el mundo, América, Oceanía, África, Asia, Europa y mas fueron masacrados por el ejercito de aquella persona, los mares se volvieron rojos por tanta sangre que fue derramada, las tierras se volvieron estériles, incluso el cielo se convierto en negro y todo ocurrió en tal solo un día un maldito día-Cecil se tapo los ojos evitando que las lagrimas salieran aunque el solo tuviera dos años cuando paso lo recordaba todo, las personas pidiendo ayuda, la desesperación y el terror que se sentían en el aire

-Y que día paso todo eso?-el castaño cerro los ojos aun teniendo la cabeza bocarriba, el sabia muy bien que sucedió ese día, se lo habían recordado hasta los cinco pero no de la manera dulce que pensarían si no de la mas vil y cruel

-Paso el 18 de Diciembre- la respiración de Cecil estaba alterada y aun seguía tapándose la cara, los recuerdos no lo dejaban estar tranquilo lo cual fue notado por Sora el cual se levanto y tomo su vaso con agua para derramarlo encima de peli cobre el cual lo miro sorprendido

-Ya estas mejor? O será mejor que te lance al estanque que vi hace un rato?´-el castaño dejo el vaso en su lugar y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida-mejor hablemos después, quiero conocer cada rincón de este lugar, ciao-se despidió agitando un poco la mano dejando la puerta abierta –_**"oye, no pensé que le ayudarías, de nada te sirve ser caritativo"**_, "Yami no todo lo que hago tendrá un beneficio y si lo hay no lo quiero",_**"tsk, pensé que obtendríamos buena información de ese tipo pero resulto ser basura"**_, " eso no es cierto, bueno no todo"_**, " si claro haber dime que fue útil?",**_" que Athena dio a luz a un niño, y que el puede ayudar a proteger lo que queda de la tierra"_**, "Sora…acaso eres idiota o te haces, si el bebe no esta en el santuario significa que esta muerto, piensa imbécil"**_," si ya lo se perdón por pensar"-puso sus manos sobre su nuca sintiéndolas adoloridas sin saber el porque hasta que recordó-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-salió disparado en dirección al desierto-"la armadura, como no me di cuenta antes Marín me va a matar"_**, " y si que lo hará"**_, "Yami bastardo porque no me dijiste", _**" me ves con cara de niñera o que?, son tus cosas no mías"**_-Sora paso de nueva cuenta por varios pasillos de los cuales se hacían mas extensos y oscuros, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero una cosa es segura, cuando llego a Palestra el sol estaba en lo mas alto y ahora era la luna la cual lo reemplazaba-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON-siguió corriendo un rato sin saber que era observado por alguien que se divertía viéndolo correr

Por otro lado en el estadio donde se encontraban los participantes del torneo esperando ansiosos la llegada de su diosa, y en la parte mas alejada de este se encontraban Cecil y Sonryu

-Donde se habrá metido ese idiota-Sonryu miraba a todos lados buscando señales del castaño pero nada, Cecil rio ante esto y despeino al moreno

-No te preocupes, el vendrá pronto-le trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa pero Sonryu solo lo miro con una ceja alzada

-Se perdió en el bosque que esta antes del desierto-Cecil ante esto puso los ojos como platos y la mandíbula se le callo al piso por la sorpresa

-Es en serio?, pero si ese bosque solo mide 10 kilómetros ni se porque es llamado bosque-

Sonryu le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y con la cabeza le señalo que Athena estaba entrando al podio vistiendo exuberante joyas que no combinaban para nada con su sencillo vestido blanco

-Mis guerreros…-el bullicio que hasta hace unos momentos inundaba el estadio ceso para dejar hablar a la diosa-como todos los años se llevara a cabo el torneo pero este es especial, las 88 armaduras por fin se ha reunido después de una gran espera-las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y menos los gritos de alegría las cuales no fueron interrumpidas-déjenme presentarles a los caballeros de la orden dorada-atrás de ella aparecieron los doce caballeros sin ninguna excepción, algunos estaban sonrientes, otros indiferentes y algunos emocionados-ellos son….-

-Kiki de Aries- algunas mujeres empezaron a gritar como todas unas fangirls y una de las tantas frases que le mandaban al lemunario eran….

-Hay dioses dejen que el mire y entre en mi santuario-

-Ven y repara mi armadura papito-

-Usa tu martillo para hacerme sentir en los elisios-e iban en aumento tanto que provocaron el sonrojo de este y la risa de otros, quien imaginaria que ese pequeño niño que se burlaba de Tetis de sirena acabaría siendo acosado por las amazonas

-Abrecht de Tauro- el hombre no era muy alto 1.80, su piel era morena y como no se podía ver su cabello se podía deducir que era corto, saludo cordialmente a su diosa y después a los presentes haciendo que estos le regresaran el gesto

-Astaroth de Gémisis- uno que otro se sorprendió al ver a una mujer, no se podía decir mucho de ella ya que traía puesto su casco y su mascara como buena amazona que era, algunos buscaban por todos lados en las sombras para ser mas exactos, porque sabían que la estrella maldita de géminis siempre traía consigo dos caballeros-juju no encontraran nada caballeros y amazonas, yo soy la única que porta esta armadura y no hay nadie en las sombras tratando de usurpar mi lugar yo me encargue de ello-ante esto a los presentes se les erizo la piel, aunque la amazona lo hubiera dicho con calma pero se percibía cierto tono sombrío en su voz

-Samael de Cancer-el caballero dio un paso al frente saludando perezosamente ,su cabello era plateado en la parte de atrás era corto dejado ver una pequeña coleta y de enfrente era un poco mas largo , este solo alzo un poco mas su mano y dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y los gritos de admiración no se hicieron esperar

-Ikki de Leo-no hubo gritos ni aplausos si no que los caballeros que estaban en el estadio se arrodillaron ante el, guardando silencio porque se encontraban enfrente de uno de los legendarios el cual para ellos era un héroe

-Shun de Virgo-paso lo mismo con Ikki, ninguno se atrevía a alzar la cabeza su respeto para los legendarios era tal que incluso morirían por ellos si fuese necesario

-Shiryu de Libra- tres legendarios seguidos, no es necesario decir como estaban los presentes

-Mephistoteles de Escorpión -todos se reincorporaron y empezaron a aplaudir no por respeto si no por que no querían convertirse en conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, el hombre rio ante esto-"quien diría que me tuvieran tanto aprecio, debería jugar mas con ellos"-a los presentes le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y sabían que era culpa del caballero de Escorpio

-Seiya de Sagitario-nuevamente el estadio se sumió en el silencio pero en esta ocasión ninguno logro hacer una reverencia ya que el caballero se los impidió cuando hizo una seña de negación con una de sus manos

-Antuan de Capricornio-y al caballero le paso lo mismo que con Kiki, le empezaron a chiflar y a mandar cumplidos aun mas indecentes que al lemunario y todo porque su apariencia encajaba en el perfil de las amazonas como "el chico que todas queremos tener", ya que su cabello era azul turquesa era rizado, no lo dejaba crecer mucho ya que le estorbaba en los entrenamientos sus ojos eran parecidos al sol, amarillos con toques naranjas y rojos llenos de vida y de que hablar de su piel, algunos hasta la llegaron a comparar con la nieve, eso era mucho y lo peor de todo es que aun se encontraba en la tierna edad de 14 años, retrocedió un poco para ocultar su sonrojo pero termino tropezándose con su capa y callo bocarriba ganándose una que otra risa de los caballeros celosos y mas gritos de sus fans, Athena ante este comportamiento decidió proseguir

-Hyoga de Acuario- y como las veces anteriores llego el silencio y las reverencias no se hicieron esperar, así era siempre a los legendarios le debían sus vidas y esto es lo único que podían hacer para pagarles por su ayuda

-Y por ultimo, después de una ausencia de trece años por fin llega a nosotros el caballero de la doceava casa-Athena guardo silencio un poco para darle suspenso a la presentación, algunos buscaron al caballero entre los dorados pero no lo vieron-Marín de Piscis-todos empezaron a buscarla solo con el nombre sabían que era mujer, incluso los dorados a excepción de los legendarios la empezaron a buscar

-Aquí estoy-la amazona se encontraba sentada en el hombro de una replica de la estatua de Athena que se encontraba justo arriba de todos y con un libro en mano restándole importancia al evento

-Amazona de piscis que es lo que hace ahí?-Samael trato de hacer entrar en razón a su compañera, sabia que habría problemas si seguía ahí

-Nos volveos a encontrar caballero de cáncer-este la miro extrañado, el jamás desde que entro al santuario la había visto-vaya acaso ya no me recuerdas?-Marín dejo de lado su libro y dio un salto para quedar frente a el y este al recordarla se tapo la boca por la sorpresa-por lo que veo ya lo recordaste-la amazona empezó a caminar para quedar a la par de su diosa-Yo soy la amazona que rige y cuida de piscis el cual protegiendo y procurando el bienestar de Athena y de la tierra desde la era del mito, MARÍN DE PISCIS- se volteo para quedar frente a su diosa y aunque le pesara se inclino ante ella jurándole lealtad pero no vio venir que un joven callera entre ellas dos

-Arma-armadura …-el joven que cayo era Sora que estaba inconsciente gracias al impacto, Athena estaba a punto se golpearlo con nike pero Marín se le adelanto

-CONQUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, ESTUDIANTE INUTIL-esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Marín perdía los estribos y todas eran culpa de su segundo aprendiz, lo agarro de la cabeza con una sola de sus manos y lo empezó a mover de un lado a otro tratando de que este despertara

-Marín-san eso duele por favor bájeme si no quiere quedarse sin estudiante-Sora lo dijo con una voz monótona la cual provoco que Marín lo lanzara hasta donde se encontraban Sonryu y Cecil los cuales solo lo vieron estamparse de lleno con la pared

-Wow eso dejara marca-Mephistoteles solo observaba como el castaño trataba de quitarse de la pared, se divertiría bastante con ese chico

-Lo siento mucho diosa Athena, mi aprendiz a causado inconvenientes en la ceremonia, por favor perdónelo-Marín se arrodillo de nueva cuenta, y esta vez lo hizo con el mayor respeto que podía, era de su alumno del que estábamos hablando

-No te preocupes amazona de piscis, esta no es una ofensa para mi, pero tu alumno debe presentarse ante nosotros-Marín se tenso antes esto, ella quería que se supiera de el hasta el inicio del torneo, se paro y pudo observar que Sora ya estaba fuera de la pared observándola, ella solo le hizo una seña con la mano y el castaño entendió

-Soy Sora, el caballero de pegaso, un placer-hizo una pequeña reverencia después de que la termino se alzo y vio como todos tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos era algo extraño pero divertido, después de eso solo pudo escuchar una sola palabra

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!- si por fin las armaduras estaban completas

Espero que les guste el cap XD este es uno de los mas largos que e hecho hasta ahorita (según yo :P) ahora las cosas se pondrán mas intensas, por fin el torneo empezara (eso creo ewé ) y la pregunta seria, quienes pelearan primero XDD

Dejen review y hasta el próximo capitulo /=3=/


	13. Chapter 13

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

Sora agarraba un mechón de su cabello incomodo ya que nadie le habia quitado la vista de encima, su cara había perdido color mas porque su maestra no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Con que Sora-Saori le miro sin ninguna expresión, algo en el era familiar pero no sabia el porque-bienvenido seas pegaso, tu ya has tomado tu prueba en el desierto junto con el ataque de una manticora, para mi eres digno de portar la armadura-

Marín apreto sus puños, ya no podia ayudarle a su discípulo es ya estaba en la mira de su diosa, Sora pudo ver la reacción de su maestra, aunque su vista no fuera tan buena podia ver perfectamente a su mentora, hizo una reverencia bajando la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros

-Me alegra que usted me apruebe como un caballero, juro que la protegeré a usted de cualquier mal y a la tierra misma-alzo su cabeza mirándole directamente a los ojos, Saori se sorprendió, esa mirada llena de determinación era igual que la de Seiya, aparto su mirada eso era demasiado para ella

-Por favor ponte de pie-Sora acato la orden reincorporándose con Sonryu y Cecil los cuales estaban ansiosos por llenarle de preguntas-mis caballeros, ya no hay necesidad de dudar, adelantaremos el torneo este se realizara en dos días-Saori se dio la vuelta sin esperar que le contradijeran abandonando el lugar seguido de los legendarios, cuando estos dejaron la sala por completo el ambiente se tranquilizo, Marín fue por el libro que habia dejado en la estatua de Athena y se dispuso a ir con su alumno

-Sora- en la forma en que habia dicho su nombre el castaño sabia que estaba enojada, busco las posibles rotas de escape pero ya era tarde Marín ya estaba en frente de el

-Maestra Marín, que sorpresa encontrarle aquí-puso sus manos en frente de el como un muro por cualquier cosa que pasara, mientras retrocedía

-Donde esta tu armadura-el aura de Marín era autoritaria, el chico casi no la reconocia, sus piernas le empezaron a temblar algo malo hiba a pasar

-Emm … este …pues veras es una historia bastante interesante- Sora pudo divisar que su única salida era la enfermería, pero su vista volvió con su maestra dispuesta a darle un golpe el cual alcanzo a esquivar –¡PERDONEME MAESTRA POR FAVOR NO ME MATE!-salio corriendo hacia la enfermería, sintió que era aprisionado por el cuello-"Por favor que no sea ella, por lo que mas quieran", _**"te equivocaste, si es ella"-**_Sora miro aterrorizado a la pelinaranja la cual lo llevo arrastrando hasta donde según Sora era su salvación, lo aventó dentro de la habitación cerrándola con cosmos para que nadie le interrumpiera, pasaron unos minutos de los cuales nadie hacia ruido, los dorados se habían quedado para ver que pasaba y ver las acciones de piscis, el silencio fue cortado con el sonido de algo romperse

-¡MAESTRA POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJE NO FUE MI CULPA!-se escucho varios ruidos mas de cosas rompiéndose -¡POR FAVOR NO, ME PORTARE MEJOR LA PROXIMA VEZ, CON LA SILLA NO, AAAAAAAAARGGGG!-el grito ahogado de Sora hizo que los demás caballeros empezaran a sudar frio, quien sabe que horribles cosas le estuvieran pasando al infante, paso un tiempo para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a Marín la cual se limpiaba sus manos las cuales estaban ensangrentadas

-Oye tu-miro a Mephistoteles el cual la sonreía de lo mas divertido-cura al chico y que sea rápido mi castigo aun no a acabado-guardo el trapo con el cual se estaba limpiando y abandono la sala, Sonryu y Cecil fueron los primeros en acercarse a la enfermería de la cual empezaba a salir Sora bastante maltratado

-Sora ¿estas bien?-Sonryu se le acerco pero este lo detuvo

-¿Dónde esta?-su rostro era cubierto por su pelo y rastros de sangre, Cecil se sobo el cuello sin saber que responder-DIGANME DONDE ESTA ESA AMAZONA, COMO SE LE OCURRE DEJARME ASÍ, eres un demonio sin corazón, me pegaste a pesar de que estoy herido-de sus ojos salieron lagrimas dejándose caer-siempre es lo mismo, me trata como su mascota, porque mi maestra no me trata igual de bien que esa rata de campo-sus lamentos iban en aumento, el chico al parecer estaba bien, Athena y los legendarios ya no estaban así que ya no había razón para quedarse, los caballeros de plata y bronce abandonaron la sala dejando solo a unos pocos curiosos

-Vaya si que te lastimo-Mephistoteles se le acerco pero el chico con una mirada le dio a entender que no tomara confianzas con el-pero que rudo resultaste ser, deberías ser mas agradecido ya que te salve de que te matara el veneno de esa manticora-Sora bufo molesto cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Le agradezco que me haya ayudado pero no era necesario, mi cuerpo tolera ese veneno-el castaño miro a otro lado porque ese dorado no le parecía bueno, eso es lo que decía su cosmos

-Perdon, no era mi intención que te molestaras chico-el dorado alzo sus manos en señal de derrota

-Bueno al menos puedes decirme ¿donde esta mi armadura?, porque si no la encuentro mi maestra se enojara y no quiero que me castigue-se levanto retirando un poco de polvo para empezar a estirarse-necesito un baño-miro a Sonryu dándole una sonrisa avergonzada-Sonryu si no es mucha molestia-

-Claro que no, le pediré a mi madre que prepare el baño-el pelinegro le sonrió sorprendiendo a los presentes

-"Es la primera vez que le veo sonreir"-Cecil les miraba discretamente, ¿acaso el encuentro con el castaño habia curado el corazón de Sonryu?-"te investigare mas pegaso, mucho de ti es un misterio"-

-Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado que tal si todos nos damos un baño-Samael tomo por el cuello a Antuan obligándolo a que lo siguiera-sera divertido, solo entre hombres-el peliazul trababa de zafarse del agarre de su compañero pero cada vez que lo hacia este le apretaba mas

-Por mi no hay problema-Sora fue el primero en contestar, le resultaba una idea magnifica-_**"Estupido", **_"y ahora porque me insultas Yami, no e hecho nada malo",_**" recuerda que tu cuerpo es diferente al de hechos, las marcas de tu cruz podrían verlas"-**_ Sora se tapo la cara, era cierto, había olvidado ese detalle-disculpe-

-Pues con esto nos iremos a las termas de mi guarida-Samael se llevo arrastrando a Antuan el cual se quejaba aun mas fuerte del agarre de su compañero

-Pues que se le puede hacer, cuando a ese idiota se le mete algo nadie se lo saca-Mephistoteles se rasco la cabeza frustrado siguiendo a Samael

-Nosotros también -Cecil alzo la mano y la de Sonryu el cual lo miraba de mala gana

-Pues ya que, Sora ya que fuiste tu el que acepto es tu obligación ir-Sonryu tomo a Sora de la misma forma que Samael tenia a Antuan, su intuición le decía que el castaño a la primera oportunidad se escaparia y no estaba muy equivocado

-"Yami ¿Qué hago?, no quiero que lo vean, ayúdame como buen amigo que eres",_** "JAJA perdón pero tu te metiste solo, por mi no hay problema de que vean nuestra hombría", **_ "Yami deja de decir cosas pervertidas", _**"Pues deja de ser tan inocente"-**_su pelea mental con su compañero venia acompañadas con gestos extraños en la cara de Sora, Sonryu y Cecil solo le miraban extrañados pero evitando reírse, lo que hacia en castaño no se veía todos los días

El camino para llegar a los aposentos de Samael fue tranquilo, claro quitando las quejas de Antuan, y las risas desimuladas de Sonryu y Cecil

-Ya llegamos mis queridos invitados-Samael por fin solto a Antuan el cual por fin podia respirar bien

-No tenias que haberme arrastrado yo solo hubiera llegado-el peliazul le miraba con reproche pero Samael lo ignoro abriendo las puertas de su hogar y empezó a guíar a los demás hasta las termales

-Aquí lo tienen, pueden hacer uso de ellas cuando quieran pero eso si, si traen chicas me invitan no quieran tener toda la diversión para ustedes solos-los mas jóvenes se sonrojaron por el comentario dando paso a la risa burlona del canceriano, todos se empezaron a desvertir dejando a Sora aterrado, ahora no tenia escapatoria

-JAJA el pegaso tiene pena-Samael se le acerco burlon para quitarle las ropas, el castaño se tenso escapando ágilmente pero no se espero que seria atrapado por el

-Lo siento Sora pero tu fuiste el que acepto-Sonryu y Cecil lo tenían sujeto de cada brazo imposibilitándole una via de escape

-Este yo no quiero ensuciar este lugar, ya que estoy lleno de sangre así que –Mephistoteles lo agarre de la camisa y lo lanzo directo a las termas, Antuan sentía pena por el chico quería ayudarle pero no podia ya que estaba bajo amenaza de Samael

-Ahora si ya no te puedes quejar-el rubio le alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación, ahora si no tenia ninguna excusa pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba enojado, quien se creía el para lanzarlo como un trapo. Salio de las termas con una mirada asesina, se quito su playera dejando ver algo que horrorizo y sorprendió a los presentes, por todo el cuerpo de Sora habia cientos de cicatrices, pero lo que llamaba mas la atención era que en su abdomen estaba escrito

"ο αμαρτωλός που δεν έχουν ποτέ γεννηθεί, θα πρέπει να φέρουν σταυρό σας μέχρι την ημέρα που σας σκοτώσει"

Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les guste

Nota:

Lo que dice en el cuerpo de Sora es lo siguiente: "El pecador que nunca debió nacer, llevaras tu cruz hasta el día en que te mate"

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo /=3=/


End file.
